Love of the Deepest Kind
by RainsPhantom
Summary: UPDATE All NEVER been done before story. PLEASE R&R.Please check the story out. FINALLY PART ONE IS FINISHED! Please review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 A New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

A/N: All right PEEPS… I am glad that you decided to check my baby out. This story is my creation and my baby, so please I implore you… GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Lol… This story is totally original and is totally mine, but there are Phantom inspired qualities. There is a daroga and Phantom. But there is no Raoul, and my girl is not based off of Christine… So… you'll see what it's all about. Anyways, if for some unknown reason you like this story and want to post it on your website, just ASK.. lol.. be nice and just ask.

Introduction

_William Addams, the Russian Chief of Investigations, is alive after thought dead, and a tale of love, deceit, adventure, and hate is brought to life as William's past catches up with him. Jack Finnedly, a terrorist who left William's face an abhorrent mess when William was two weeks old, is no longer a threat to Addams. Thus, a new threat arrives to destroy his life. See how William overcomes all odds for his family, as well as, his own demons on a quest of danger and valor to save not only himself, but also the woman that he loves._

**-Characters-**

**William Addams- **deformed; Phantom of Russia- husband to Stacy; wears black mask

**Stacy Addams- **Head-strong and sneaky- wife of William

**Nicholas, Serene, Erik, Erika**- Their kids

**Jacob Jackson-** Daroga

**Clara Jackson-** Wife of the Daroga

**Christeen Rovasky-** Opera Singer

**Michael Stranzo- **Mafia Boss

**Hugo Stazgonocove- **Ambassador of Russia

**Richard Grishold- **C.S.I. supervisor over Stacy

**Nicholas Addams- **brother of William; good-looking brother; obsessed with Stacy

**Wayne Navorska- **Rich, handsome man; good hearted, but searching for answers to his father's death; suitor of Christeen

**Carol Stranzo- **ex-wife of Michael Stranzo

**Vlad Kushoff- **The chief of Russian police/investigations/military forces

**Vladimir Putana- **President of Russia

**Franz Rovanachov- **Terrorist trying to kill William

**_Setting_**

St. Petersburg, Russia

Moscow, Russia

Denver, Colorado (USA)

Kiev, Ukraine

Richmond, Virginia (USA)

PART ONE

Chapter One- New Life

It has been a tough year since William's unexpected death. Though I know he will always reside in my heart, it has been difficult. Financial problems had begun to plague me from tedious court appearances. This situation resulted in me finding a job. Since I had a previous degree in chemistry, I found work in a forensic lab in Denver, Colorado.

I am still young with four children at thirty-five.

'What is the date,' I wondered as I cooked breakfast.

Footsteps echoing in through the hallway let me know my fourteen year old son, Nicholas, was up.

"Good morning, honey. Are you ready for school?"

With a perplexed look, he replied, "Mother, do you not know what today is?"

Turning around to face him, my eyes brimmed with tears. "Of course I know, "whispering softly. "It is January 15… your father's birthday." Silence took over as we meddled in our own thoughts.

My heart ached for my husband, but I knew I needed to be strong, not only for myself, but also for my kids. Just as the grandfather clock chimed at six-thirty, I heard galloping down the stairs. Soon enough three bodies gamboled right on in.

"MOM!" Erika ran and hugged my legs.

"Hello, my sweeties! Are you all hungry?"

Murmurs of approval were heard as I set the food on the table. As soon as breakfast was wolfed down, we all piled in the Honda Odyssey to drop everyone off at school. Even though the school as small, it was a private Christian school.

"Now, I love all of you. You know that. Be good and I will see you when school gets out." A series of 'byes' were heard before I stopped Nicholas.

"Nicholas, it… today is very difficult for me… and you. So please, darling, promise me there will be no fights today. Promise?"

His hazel eyes gazed into my green ones. "For you, mother, I promise." He kissed my cheek and left.

I sat there as a flashback clouded my mind.

_Music flowed as I lay on the bed watching William strum the strings of the violin. His hazel eyes never left me. He strolled over to me, never missing a beat. Surprisingly, the music stopped and as I was almost lulled to sleep, his lips caressed my throat. A moan escaped its way out._

"_William, darling, not now… It will make it more difficult to let you go…" _

_He sighed heavily as his lips left my throat. _

_He smiled and replied, "My love, it is more difficult for me to leave you behind."_

Pain scourged its way through my knuckles, which brought me back to reality. I was gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were white. Breathing shallowly, I started the car's engine and drove to work.

Pushing back my tears, I got out of the car slowly and made my way to my office in the Lab. The door swung open and I asked, putting on my gloves, "So, Richard, what's the news today?"

Richard, my supervisor, was a man of fifty and brilliant in his field. "Well, Stacy, you have been assigned on a case with a new employee, Hugh Blakeman. A profound doctor has been murdered. His body dismembered, sold around the world, and his body dumped in a pit."

Shaking my head, "Such a pity… Are there any leads?"

Richard smiled, "That's where you come in, Stacy." At this, a man walked in and sat down in the chair next to mine while Richard explained some evidence in his office.

"Hello. My name is Hugh Blakeman. I assume you must be Stacy Addams?"

I shook his outstretched hand. "Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your accent… is it British?"

Hugh responded, "Why, yes it is. I previously worked at Britain's crime lab in Wellington." I nodded, impressed.

"Well, Mr. Blakeman, let's get to work."

Richard took over, "Dr. Frank Billard, a renowned neurologist was murdered on late night January 10th. No witnesses are present right now. We found a piece of chewing gum at the crime scene with dental impressions. The saliva does not belong to the victim or anyone on APHIS. Dr. Billard's body was then dismembered, dumped in a compost pit outside Denver. His organs were sold online and given away."

"A report I received earlier showed the cause of death was poison. The toxicology report confirmed high levels of sodium hydroxide in the body parts' tissue samples. When the head was examined, a residue of Chardonnay wine was discovered. It matched the bottle at the crime scene. No fingerprints have been discovered. However, you and Hugh must go find the doctor's missing convertible. It is a 2004 T-bird, green model. See, if any convertibles came in or near the past five days to the time of the murder… around eight forty-five PM. Good luck, you two."

Hugh and I stood up and went outside the lab. "Stacy, we can take my car to save money and convenience." I sat down in his Lincoln Navigator warily. His British accent was light but evident. We talked of previous cases, and I soon found him to greatly resemble the daroga. I have missed him immensely. We continued to discuss previous cases. I have not spoken to the Daroga for six months. I would call him later. Hugh's next words shocked me.

"Stacy, I want you to know I find you attractive."

"Thank-you, Hugh, I am flattered, but my heart is with another."

"William? The Russian Phantom? Yes, I remember investigating that case… Didn't he die?" Daggers stung my heart wretchedly.

"Yes, he died in order to save my life." This silenced him and we rode in quiet to the junkyard's gate.

We met the toll master at the gate. "Sir, we are with the Denver Forensic Crime Lab," we said with our badges exposed. "We would like to take a look at your roster for the past two weeks."

The gruff, large man grunted as he hobbled over to his desk in the building to retrieve them.

"There is no need for those records, Stacy. I think we've found our car." I turned my head to see a beat-up convertible. I glanced to Hugh. "Tow it." He nodded.

My cell phone buzzed, startling me. "Hello? Mrs. Addams?"

"Yes?"

"I am calling on behalf of Denver Christian High School. We are sorry to bother you, but your son, Nicholas, has been involved in a fight."

"Oh no…I am so sorry. I will be there in uh… fifteen minutes."

I hung up the phone and called to Hugh. "Hugh, can you take me to the Christian high school?" His brown net of hair turned back to face me with his brown eyes gazing at me.

"Are you sure everything is all right?"

"Yes, I hope so." Hugh and I walked down the hallway to the principal's office when we arrived. The stout, pompous woman stood up.

"Hello, again, Mrs. Addams. I have discussed with you your son's previous behavior; however, I believe that this is the last straw. Nicholas was caught trying to choke another student. I believe this is grounds to expel him."

Nicholas interrupted, "No, Mrs. Trall, I was not choking him. He dishonored my father's memory. Mother, he said that Dad was a son of a –"

"That's enough, son. Come on, we will discuss this on the way home. I apologize, Mrs. Trall. I'll call you later." She smiled faintly and nodded.

The three of us walked out. "Nicholas, you and I will discuss your behavior later, but I want you to meet my new partner, Hugh Blakeman."

Nicholas snuffed his nose at Hugh's outstretched hand. Hugh coughed at the awkward situation as I glared at my son. After Hugh dropped us off at my house, I slammed the door when we went inside.

"Nicholas, I am very upset with you! You know what today is… You promised me!" Nicholas, whose temper he received from William bellowed, "You don't know what happened!"

Before I knew it, pain etched its way throughout my jaw. It was then that I realized that my own son actually struck me! My mouth filled with blood as I gazed into my son's cold eyes.

I staggered up and left the house. Nicholas stood, arms crossed, at the threshold and stared at me. Blood dripped from my mouth. This was not the first time this has happened. Nicholas blamed me for being responsible for his father's death. I suppose the reason I never ever tried to punish him is because I feel responsible myself.

I have two cars, both paid off by William, and climbed in one of them so I could go pick up my other kids. Wiping off the stream of blood trailing down my chin, I slowly put my car into reverse and pulled out of the driveways contemplating what to do.

**A/N: All right, there's the first chapter… PLEASE R&R… Hopefully you all are intrigued with the first… IT DOES GET BETTER! Lol.**

© Copyright 2005


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Events

A/N: I this chapter, you meet the Phantom and daroga. But as I have said before, this story is different from what you have read before. PLEASE REVIEW! YOU JUST HAVE TO TYPE 'LIKE' OR 'HATE' AND I'LL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS.

Chapter Two-Unexpected Events

**(Meanwhile in Moscow, Russia)**

The daroga walked slowly to his office at the Russian Security Building in Moscow. He had recently retired as Chief of Police but realized he was greatly needed. Needless to say, he was back to work.

He and Clara remarried after old wounds were mended. It was awkward for Russia not to have William around. Though now, it was more accepted. "I'm late, "he whispered harshly.

As he opened the door, the daroga muttered his apologies. Looking around, he noticed that the people at the conference meeting were of American descent. The Head of Office, Vlad Kushoff, made his introduction.

"Yes, well, ahem…As you know, our second new Chief of Investigations was assassinated last month. The Head Coordinator and I have been searching for a replacement."

At this point, Daroga sipped his coffee and began to daydream. These meetings tended to be tedious and a waste of time, but he listened intently as Kushoff got to the point.

"Well, I suppose it is time to meet our new Chief of Investigations…" When the man stepped out, the daroga released a large amount of coffee which was spewed on all his supervisors. Daroga let out an exclamation, "William!"

There stood William, in the flesh, clothed in his traditional tuxedo and the black mask that covered most of his face except his chin and lips. The Phantom of Russia is alive!

Although, three things that were changed about him. One, his eyes were a fiery golden brown. Two, he was much thinner and paler. Three, his hair was a golden brown shade with a hint of gray. A myriad of gasps were echoing the room, as whispers followed. "You're alive!" "He was dead, though." "How?" "Why?"

The Head of Office silenced them and continued, "Yes, our Phantom is indeed alive. William will be the new chief and be once again partnered with our daroga, Jacob." Jacob's eyes were fastened on William through the rest of the meeting; he paid no attention.

'Why would he hurt Stacy?' When the meeting was over, Jacob lit into William in his office. "For a year we all thought you were dead! Why did you play this charade! What about Jack, your children… and Stacy?"

William's distant eyes showed no remorse as he replied, "Daroga, do not lecture me. I had a job to do…to protect my family, you, and myself. It was for the best that I leave and disappear." Jacob, who was totally unconvinced, replied back, "Really, William. It was for the best for whom?"

William remained silent and nothing was said except for the ticking of the clock. Turning to Jacob, William spoke, "Jacob, I kept Stacy safe and that is all I care about." Shaking his head, the daroga sighed. "William, do you know nothing? Stacy ran into financial difficulties after your alleged 'funeral.' She has to work and take care of four children. Nicholas is fourteen and misses you and has beaten Stacy due to his horrible rebellion. Plus, she may be heading into danger."

William's eyes flashed. "What do you mean 'danger'?" "I read somewhere the British investigator, Hugh Blakeman, has been reassigned to the same facility Stacy's working at. There have been several allegations of sexual assault but none were proven." "Stacy is tough." "You know I'm going to tell you are alive, William, right?"

Out of nowhere, William lunged at the daroga and held his throat in a vice-like grip, choking him. "You, my friend, will do no such thing unless you wish to find yourself in heaps of trouble."

Choking from lack of air, the daroga retorted, "You cannot hide forever… She'll find out… one way or another… you'll go to her… because you think… she's going to be in dire trouble." William violently shoved him back and straightened up. His black shadow seemed to glare at him as its keeper loomed over the daroga.

"My friend, you know nothing…"

"Only that you have changed for the worse, William." And as quickly as he came, William vanished. Daroga sat there rigid, pondering all the events. Yes, he would have an 'accident' reveal everything. Pressing the speaker phone, he called his secretary, speaking in Russian, "Anna, get me Nicholas Addams on the phone."

"Yes, sir." "Hello, Nicholas speaking."

"Nicholas, this is Daroga. I have news for you."

(meanwhile below Security headquarters in basement)

William was contemplating all that Jacob said. Stacy, alone, and working a full time job, in financial debt, raising their four kids with one of them beating her? Plus, she is heading into dire trouble and does not even know it yet. He closed his eyes as a flashback occurred to him.

_The wind rustled around the giant oak tree. The grass was green, which reflected the springtime blissfulness. Bright rays of orange sun spread across the ground, stopping near the hammock tied between two of the large oak trees. _

_William lay on it, eyes closed in a peaceful state. "Beloved, dinner is almost ready… The kids have spent all afternoon cooking."_

_William's eyes opened to a blurry image, then, replaced by his wife. He absorbed her smile, the way it suited her face… perfectly. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as breezes seem to caress her face and long brown hair._

_She sat down beside him, gently rubbing his left hand, twisting the gold band on his wedding finger. "William, what is wrong? You have been greatly withdrawn. Please don't be angry with me about curiosity. I am tired of fighting. I just care about you. I love you so much." _

_His long, slender, white hand melted against her warm velvet skin. "Stacy, I am tired of fighting. Just trust me. I love you and would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. She smiled and showed her agreement with a quick kiss._

As the flashback faded, William touched his lips. Perhaps the daroga was right. Perhaps he should go check on her. 'NO! NO,' his mind screamed. 'You are much stronger than that, William! Do you not know what will happen if you go? You'll fall in love with her all over again and will not be able to leave, putting her in even more danger,' his inner voice reasoned. William exhaled sharply, "But I already love her."

Daroga strutted down the hallway uttering in Russian to himself. He failed to catch Nicholas. That was Jantol on the phone trying 'to be funny'. Nicholas, previously, was exiled by the Russian Embassy to Hawaii. Now it appears he has fled.

So, his plate had just gotten fuller. He became concerned with Stacy. He would have to fly over to the United States and tell Stacy William is alive. This may put his own life at risk since William and his new-found attitude is more hideous than his face.

Driving as cautiously as he can through the sleet, the daroga pondered through memories of the past. His cell phone buzzed, startling him slightly. "Hullo?" His Russian accent was heavy. "Hey, my love." "Clara? I love you, darling, but I have to work later. It turns out that the Chief of Investigations is someone I know and the President wants me to go to America. I should be back this weekend."

"Stay safe, dear. And I will hopefully see you soon." Clara, his wife, is now accustomed to his comings and goings.

Walking as a ghost, William made his way to his apartment. His thoughts were plagued by Stacy. He still wore his wedding ring which only made him ache for her. 'That's it! I must see her,' he exclaimed mentally. Donning his fedora and cloak, he turned back and went on his way to Colorado.

(Meanwhile back in Colorado, Hours Later)

"Mom, oh my goodness! Thank the Lord you're okay!" Smiling faintly, I hugged my daughter, Serene after I bluntly told her what happened when she inquired about my bloody nose.

It was around two 'o'clock and I did not have to pick up the twins until five. Shocked when my cell phone rang, I answered it. "Stacy Addams here." "Stacy, this is Hugh. I think I may have a lead on the case. Come to 1304 Lancaster Avenue around 6:00. Is that okay?" "Hold on."

I turned to Serene, "Honey do you mind watching the twins for me tonight?" "Sure, Mom. I don't mind." "Okay Hugh."

All of the sudden a man darted in front of my car. I slammed on the brakes emitting a horrendous screech. As I got out of my car, I ordered, "Serene, stay here. I'll be right back." She nodded, obviously shaken.

"Sir, excuse me? Are you okay?" The man turned around to face me. "Oh my! Daroga!" I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. He took my arms and whispered earnestly. "Stacy, William is alive!"

My heart fell to the ground and anger replaced my initial shock. "No… how cruel of you to play with me like that! Go away! I do not believe you!" I spun around and retreated back into my car ignoring his protests. He came to the car door and tried to speak through my open car window.

"Jacob, I am still trying to get over his death. Please do not toy with me. Call me later, okay? Here is my number." With that said, I drove away in silence and did not answer Serene's questions.

A/N: on hands and knees, begging Please REVIEW! Hopefully since the Daroga and Phantom have appeared in it, you will be more inclined to review. I love you guys, and did I forget to mention, I add my reviewers on my bio and I also REVIEW YOUR STORIES IF YOU REVIEW MINE! SO, my kindness stems both ways, lol. I hope you liked this chapter. -MORE drama and romantic angst ahead-

© Copyright 2005


	3. Chapter 3 'What A Tangled Web Woven'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**A/N: I this chapter, you see more of the Phantom and daroga. But as I have said before, this story is different from what you have read before. PLEASE REVIEW! YOU JUST HAVE TO TYPE 'LIKE' OR 'HATE' AND I'LL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. Please make me happy by reviewing… I review stories of those who review mine. I know how boring and tedious reviewing is… shoves Erik in the spotlight and jabs him with big stick… He then gives puppy eyes REVIEW FOR PUPPY-EYED ERIK!**

**Twinkle22**- I am glad you like my story! I like it, too. PLEASE continue to review.

**Katelyn- **I was so excited when you reviewed my story TWICE swoons Please continue to check it out and kick your friend into reading and REVIEWING lol.

**ChristianAngel7-** Aw… I reviewed your story for chapter five. I love your story and I hope you like my very different story. Enjoy chapter three.

HUGGLES FOR ALL MY REVIEWS!

**Chapter Three- 'What a Tangled Web Woven'**

(Back in Colorado)

I had an intuition that I would be out for most, if not, all night from previous leads for the investigation. Pulling up to 1304 Lancaster Avenue at 5:55, I stepped out into the frigid cold. Hugh stood on the apartment steps.

"Listen, Stacy. I have to go get my keys and coat. Come on up. It should not take more than a minute." "Okay." Following Hugh up three flights upstairs, I had a feeling something was wrong. I stepped inside his apartment and waited. Hugh shut the door, but I heard a small click.

Turning around to face him, I asked, "Hugh, why did you lock the d-?" He shoved me against the wall. "Boy, I am going to have fun with you!" My eyes widened and my face paled as realization struck. I inhaled an audible, "No." "Oh, yes!"

He pushed me back on the wall and stroked my thigh. As I opened my mouth to scream, he threw himself on me. I bit his tongue hard so I could reach my gun, but he slapped me. When he succeeded in getting my gun, he sneered, "If you try to run away or scream, then I will shoot you."

Then he slapped me with so much force, my head collided with the wall. This rendered me to fall into a pained unconsciousness.

(Later)

A soft ray of light streamed in and warmed my face. Squinting, I opened my eyes. "Mm, where am I?" A deep male's voice answered softly, "Shh, you are safe now."

Pain shot through my head as I observed my surroundings. I was lying in a large bed that backed up to a cream colored wall and a night stand stood next to the bed. As I looked towards the large dark oak door, a figure clad in black with a large cloak on that covered his muscular form, and he also wore a large fedora on his head that emitted a shadow over his face.

"W-who are you? A-are you going to hurt me," my hoarse voice croaked. Advancing slowly, a long slender hand stroked my cheek. "Stacy, you know me well. I would never hurt you." His head bowed as he muttered to himself when he took off his hat to reveal himself, "…so beautiful…"

Inhaling sharply, I realized who my rescuer was. "No… William? I-it can't be." He moved the hat more to expose the black full-face mask and William was revealed. Murmuring incoherently, I reached towards him as he kissed the back of my hand. I finally knew he was truly alive. "William, my love, kiss me!"

Suddenly, I noticed the cold countenance as he gazed upon me. Even after I made the statement for him to kiss me, his cold countenance did not soften at my request, and I became aware of the visible changes to his appearance. His once auburn brown hair was now golden honey color and his once blue-grey eyes a golden yellow.

He slowly moved near me, but when our lips almost touched, he violently pulled back while whispering more to himself than me, "No, I can't." He eyed me cautiously as I tried to raise myself up. Searing like I was being electrocuted, pain from an unknown wound caused my knees to buckle before me. A strong, firm pair of arms enclosed around my body, saving me from making contact with the floor.

I tearfully touched his lips, as I met William's eyes. Though set in a firm line, his lips were soft. His burning intense eyes stared into mine. "How can you be alive without telling m-…?" All at once, I couldn't take it. Bolting to the door, I attempted to escape, but my hope was dashed when I ran into William who blocked the exit.

He spoke firmly, "You are not safe. Until you are, you stay with me." Sitting on the couch, dejected, I submissively whispered, "Why did you lie to me, William? Why are you so indifferent to me? Have you found another?" My round of questions ceased when William released a cruel and demonic laugh before he retorted, "Who could love my hideous face besides you? I _had _to lie to you. I will explain everything to you in due time. Stacy, I don't want to put you in danger. To protect myself and those I care about, I have to have no feelings."

He sat down in a chair and bore all to me. "All right, where should I begin? Well, before our anniversary that night, I gathered intelligence from the Russian Ambassador that Jack Finnedly had escaped custody. When he appeared, I was not surprised."

He paused to take a deep breath, "He did shoot me, and yes, I technically _did_ die. Luckily you did everything I had hoped. The paramedics knew everything. You see, I learned this trick, during a brief mission in India, to lower my vital signs enough to give off the persona of death. I faked my death. The closed coffin service I stated in my 'will,' was important because the coffin contained my exact weight in stone. I do appreciate your valor in keeping with my wishes stated in the 'will.' We are still legally married in Russia. I thought my 'death' would leave you and the children well off. This notion, however, was corrected when Daroga told me you were in financial distress. Stacy, the reason I am so cold to you is to protect you from my enemies. If we are together, you would become the target. Trust me, Stacy; I love you more than ever have. I wish to hold you and kiss you with the passion I withhold inside, but it would be fatal." He paused again before continuing, "I know this is hard for you as it is for me."

I held my anger and disgust at him and his sardonic nature for another time. I was in shock and could only muster a 'What?".

Out of nowhere, the lock to the large oak door was turning violently with shouts of men heard. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as fear filled me; however I was swept away in an instant.

Through a secret panel under the dresser, William and I plunged through and started to run in a dark tunnel towards an opening with a light. Although, William stopped, I headed for the luminaries. He pulled my hand causing our bodies to collide together. He camouflaged me with his black cloak in the darkness.

All at once, a score of yells and footsteps echoed in the tunnel as lights swayed back and forth. I clutched William's coat lapel. "William, protect me." His golden eyes regarded me for a moment before he pulled down a lever I never saw previously. The stone wall quaked until it burst open with thousands of rats spilling in the tunnel which aroused uproars of screams and gunshots.

Meanwhile, William grabbed my hand and we dashed in and out of ill-lit hallways to arrive at a make-shift elevator. "Are we going up there," I whispered. "No, my love. Follow me."

After what felt like an eternity of traveling through more passages and secret panels, we made it outside where his black mustang was parked. Getting in quickly, he started the engine and we were off.

We sat in complete silence while he was driving until I interrupted the quiet. "William, you have changed, but I still love you and will never stop loving you. But do you still love me? I do not understand why you left. You are still hiding something and I need to know. No, I deserve to know. I have remained faithful and loyal to you. Don't I deserve to know the _whole_ truth?"

For over two hours, my questions remained just those… questions. I could not tell if William loved me anymore or if he felt guilt-ridden. I did not trust him. After all, he did lie and pretend he was dead for a year. Either way, I felt utterly alone. A tender bony finger turned my head to face him—his pale and emaciated figure.—His golden eyes examined my features.

"Did Nicholas break any bones?"

"No," I answered curtly. Frustrated with his cold countenance, haughty attitude, and deceptiveness, I jerked my head away as tears formed in my eyes. Until now, a dreadful thought occurred to me. "William, if you rescued me, what happened to Hugh?"

He turned to me with no expression, but his black mask taunted me; its evil distortion made it look like he sneered. "What did you do to him?" "I simply got rid of him." My mouth agape and heart thudding painfully, I gripped my arms, shivering. "You killed him... killed... How could you!" William's muscles tightened in his jaw and he threw the car into a hard left, stopping at the shoulder of the deserted road. His eyes held hatred towards something... not me...but something in the past. "He was going to rape you! I did what was necessary to protect you. You belong to me!" His hot breath and glaring mask forced me to back against the car door, trembling with fear.

Out of thin air, a thin amount of courage materialized in my heart and I uttered viciously, with pursed lips, "You are not my husband. You don't love me. You are as hideous has your face. You can own only my body; I will never give you what I did before."

His eyes widened with what appeared to have been pain, but it diminished as quickly as it had come. It was quickly replaced with a fierce piercing gaze. "We are going to Moscow and I will arrange for you to be under protective custody."

"I am not a _child_," ignoring me, he started up the car and drove to the airport. I followed him into the jet plane while feeling I was his slave. Once seated, William stoically stated, "The children are already safe in Russia. Every convenience you and the children need is there and will be provided for you at the Ambassador's family home. You _will _do as I say and will not contradict me. Do you understand?" His firm and threatening voice frightened me, so I nodded meekly.

It appears that my new home would be in the Ambassador of Russia's three story household. His name is Hugo Stazgonocove and he had two sons and a daughter. Feeling utterly ignorant, I watched William speak Russian with the pilot and sit back to read the newspaper, eyeing me every ten minutes. So I curled in the corner of my seat and slept until he woke me up when we arrived.

**A/N: on hands and knees, begging Please REVIEW! Hopefully since the Daroga and Phantom have appeared in it, you will be more inclined to review. I love you guys, and did I forget to mention, I add my reviewers on my bio and I also REVIEW YOUR STORIES IF YOU REVIEW MINE! SO, my kindness stems both ways, lol. I hope you liked this chapter. -MORE drama and romantic angst ahead-**

© Copyright 2005


	4. Chapter 4 Russian Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.

**A/N: I this chapter, you see more of the Russian Phantom and Stacy. But as I have said before, this story is different from what you have read before. PLEASE REVIEW! YOU JUST HAVE TO TYPE 'LIKE' OR 'HATE' AND I'LL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. Please make me happy by reviewing… I review stories of those who review mine. I know how boring and tedious reviewing is… but PLEASE shoves Erik in the spotlight and jabs him with big stick… He then gives puppy eyes REVIEW FOR PUPPY-EYED ERIK!**

**Ziroana: **OMG! How could I forget a REVIEWER! Please forgive me! Thank you for liking my story andtaking the time to actually REVIEW gives a hinting look to the readers who've read but not reviewed.

**Harem98: **Yes I know you've actually read my story until chapter six, but I am HAPPY you reviewed my story the part you have already re-read… lol. I expect more reviews for the parts you've read so far. I haven't forgotten what I owed you. I am working on it now. Multi-tasking is so much fun.

**Twinkle22**- I am glad you like my story! I like it, too. PLEASE continue to review.

**Katelyn- **I was so excited when you reviewed my story TWICE swoons Please continue to check it out and kick your friend into reading and REVIEWING lol.

**ChristianAngel7-** Aw… I reviewed your story for chapter five. I love your story and I hope you like my very different story. Enjoy chapter three.

HUGGLES FOR ALL MY REVIEWS!

Chapter 4- Russian Secrets

"Momma!" All my children ran into my tearful embrace. All of us were scared, but found comfort in each others' presence. We felt better and walked into the living room of the Ambassador's house. Sitting together on the large couch at Hugo Stazgonocove's lobby at his house, I felt William sit stiffly next to me; cold to me, but loving to his children. He explained his disappearance as work-related and they accepted it whole-heartedly.

A couple of minutes later, Hugo made his appearance. He looked young for his age (late thirties, early forties.) With a high forehead with arched eyebrows and well-defined nose, it gave him a scholarly figure. He had dark, sad eyes and dark brown hair. Thin built, he looked kind and did not appear intimidating.

He smiled and introduced himself. He showed us around his house, showing our rooms, and acquainted us with his three children: Lucas, Nathaniel, and Elyssa. The older were fourteen year old twin boys and Elyssa was eleven. All seven children scampered off to their rooms to play.

Hugo sat William and me down in his library by the vast fireplace. Sighing heavily, Hugo spoke, his voice melodic, but heavy with grief, "Hallo, Stacy. My name is, as you already know, Hugo Stazgonocove. I lost my wife, Celina, to the hands of terrorists five years ago. When William and I were discussing terrorism, it came to my knowledge that his family would be targeted for his line of work. So I pleaded with him to bring his family here so I could feel that you were protected and safe."

My manners that I was raised with came back as I profusely thanked Hugo for his generosity and we continued to talk as William remained silent.

Over the next few days, Hugo and I developed a 'father and daughter' relationship. We cared for each other deeply and studied the Bible with our families together. My four children, Nicholas, Serene, Erik, and Erica meshed well with his three, Lucas, Nathaniel, and Elyssa. The children seemed not to be phased. They were joyous and adored having their father back into their lives. However, my relationship with William has become even more strained.

He followed me everywhere, never letting me leave his sight. I felt his anger… his silent fury… when I refused to share the same bed, and slept on the couch. It did not matter, William never slept. He locked me within our room, making me too terrified to sleep. All the accumulation of lack of sleep and stress caused me to lose weight and develop dark circles under my eyes.

One day, Hugo sat me down to talk to me. "Anastasia…" (This was his pet name for me; it's my name in Russian.) "What is troubling you?" Averting my eyes, I spoke nothing. "Is it William?"

When he spoke my husband's name, my involuntary response was to look up. That was foolish. Hugo sighed. "Anastasia, I have known William since he was a boy. Great in everything he did, he was brilliant in everything he tried, but he knows nothing of human nature… to love. I know he loves you with such force it takes even my breath away. I do realize, however, his behavior is erratic." Hugo paused, contemplating if he should tell me something… a secret, maybe.

"William has been physically and mentally traumatized all of his life by De'Jaro, the general, Nicholas, his family, and Jack. You were his cure. Your love transformed him. He felt as if he were human; a part of mankind. He felt normal. He loved you enough to give you up to protect you. The reason for his erratic and attitude stems from a secret he has kept. Stacy, something dreadful happened to him in Vladivostok. I do not know the full detail. Perhaps with time, he will tell you, but have faith in him. He does love you, whether or not he shows you. So perhaps you need to show him first."

And with that said we parted. It was late and the hallway was dark, making me scurry to my room. Shutting my door, I leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief. I pictured my husband as he was before his 'death' with my eyes closed.

"What are you thinking of?" A tap on my shoulder sent so much fear down my spine, I attempted to run away, but an arm held me in place. I immediately recognized the scent. William. His emotionless eyes stared at me, sending chills down my spine, and I shivered at being uncomfortable.

"You need sleep, my love. Why haven't you ate or slept? This is not good for you or the kids." His mocking tone felt like daggers in my heart.

I uttered in reply, "Why do you hate me? What have I done wrong but completely love you? Why do you intentionally hurt me with your words… your actions… your eyes reflect ultimate hate to me?" After I finished, my legs gave way and I slid out of his stare and unto the cold floor, sobbing like a child. I felt nothing when he lifted me in his arms and put me on the bed.

His fingertips brushed the hair out of my face. Unconsciously, I reached toward his mask, but he grasped my hand. "No." They way he said it…breathed it… I knew it was a warning. I nodded and felt him relax as he lay next to me. Feeling unnaturally tired, I tried to turn on my side, but William's arm stopped me. His captivating golden eyes revealed a placid quality, contrasting with his uneven breathing. Drawing my body close to his, he leaned down and our lips touched. He ignited me on fire and my hand gripped the hair on the back of his head as our kiss deepened. Our tongues collided with such passion and force I forgot all things except my love for this man. I could not breathe, but I did not dare try. My mind became numb. His lips parted from mine so fast that I did not register it. I moaned for him. However, it was short-lived when he kissed my tender spot on my neck. I gasped sharply as he gently nipped at it. His mask cut into my skin, but I never noticed. Pulling away from me, his cold demeanor softened as he felt my forehead.

"You have a fever. You need to rest." I tried to sit up, but he forced me to lie back down. "You will do as _I _say," he warned viciously. Confusion flooded through me. Though he said this, Serene screamed my name. "Mom! Mom!" I gazed at William.

"She needs me, William."

"You will rest. I will go to her."

Feeling my anger and resentment rise up within me, I glowered at him. "You will scare her. She barely knows you." The corner of his mouth twitched as he vainly tried to conceal his fierce anger. Seeking my opportunity, I slipped away from him and went to Serene's room, never noticing William strolling towards Hugo's room. Entering Serene's room, I saw her sitting up with a tear-stained face and a blank expression. "What's wrong, sweetie?" "I had a n-nightmare. M-mom?" "Yes, baby?"

"Does Dad love me?" "Oh darling, of course he loves you! He loves you more than you could ever know. He just has a difficult time showing it, my love. Give him time and you will see." Smoothing out her hair, I kissed her goodnight and left the room.

I walked down the hall but felt dizzy. Nearly collapsing at the bedroom door, I heard yelling and the door slam shut. A very harsh voice rang out in the darkness. "I told you to rest. In one way or another, you will _listen_ to me."

Too nauseated to care, he lifted me again, he gently said, "You have flu-like symptoms. I will go get medicine for you tomorrow. Get some sleep." He attempted to get up, but I stopped him. "William, do you love me?" He appeared to smile slightly. "Sleep."

I heard him go to the large oak door and talk to Hugo softly. After I heard William and Hugo go to the adjoining room, I snuck out of the bed and pressed my ear to the door to eavesdrop.

"William, you need to tell her!"

"Do not presume that I have to do anything, Hugo! I am not your child."

"She deserves to know what happened to her husband!"

"She must not and will not ever know."

"William, she needs to know. I implore you to tell her what happened when you were taken captive in Sib-"

"Silence, Hugo!"

"I will tell her then, William."

"No, you will not. If you value your life, I would advise you to stay quiet."

"William, ple-"

"Enough! I grow tired of your insolence. She will find out one way or another on her own. When she does, I will answer all of her questions. Is that not right, my love?"

At the sound of William's sarcastic acknowledgement of my presence, I bolted back to bed, hot with fever and embarrassment. I slept heavily, all the while, knowing that the demon-faced, not my husband, but simply William, watched over me.

**A/N: on hands and knees, begging again Please REVIEW! Hopefully since the romantic parts between Stacy and the Russian Phantom have shown, you will be more inclined to review. I love you guys, and did I forget to mention, I add my reviewers on my bio and I also REVIEW YOUR STORIES IF YOU REVIEW MINE! SO, PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know if my story is really any good… It would help me tremendously. I know you guys are reading it… I have seen all the hits… wink**

© Copyright 2005


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**A/N: I this chapter, you **

**Ziroana: **OMG! How could I forget a REVIEWER! Please forgive me! Thank you for liking my story andtaking the time to actually REVIEW gives a hinting look to the readers who've read but not reviewed.

**Harem98: **Yes I know you've actually read my story until chapter six, but I am HAPPY you reviewed my story the part you have already re-read… lol. I expect more reviews for the parts you've read so far. I haven't forgotten what I owed you. I am working on it now. Multi-tasking is so much fun.

**Twinkle22**- I am glad you like my story! I like it, too. PLEASE continue to review.

**Katelyn- **I was so excited when you reviewed my story TWICE swoons Please continue to check it out and kick your friend into reading and REVIEWING lol.

**ChristianAngel7-** Aw… I reviewed your story for chapter five. I love your story and I hope you like my very different story. Enjoy chapter three.

**Misstmuse: **Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! smiles ear to ear I love you! ok… a little overdramatic! Anyways, I HOPE you review sometime.

**PhantomsAngel:** Girl, you better be reading this… School is no excuse… well… at least not a very good one! I will talk to you later!

HUGGLES FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Chapter Five- Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

When I awoke the next morning, a breakfast tray of hot food lay next to me. Not hungry I pushed the tray aside. William came in with what seemed to be medicine, but I was wary and refused to take it. This only further infuriated him. His golden eyes flashed angrily, nevertheless he just sighed and took my hand as he said, "Stacy, I would never harm you. You are the mother of my children… my wife. You can at least trust that I would not hurt you if not anything else."

Taking the medicine, I eyed him cautiously. His hair was disheveled, his clothes hung loose on his skeletal frame. He was still strong physically, I knew. His black mask, as always, gave a hateful stare. Those golden eyes seemed to be in two sunken eye sockets. He had been drinking and evidently received no sleep. I realized then that I could never hate him, for somewhere in this shell of a man was my beloved husband.

Reaching my hand out to touch his cold lips, he swayed slightly. He realized his mistake immediately and tried in vain to rise up. However, I pulled him to me.

"William, what is haunting you so much, you can't face it?" As I said this, I stroked his hair like a parent would a broken-hearted child.

For a brief moment, he gave the impression like he was about to tell me, but he whispered, "Sleep. Do not worry about me. I lov-. "He bit his tongue, but I knew. Averting his eyes for a minute, he regained his cold countenance and ugly bitterness. "Sleep." His mask could fool me but his eyes could not. Pain etched in every word his voice expressed.

"William, I need you…in my life… Don't leave me again…" I was not able to read his expression, as a result, he leaned over and his fingertips stroked my cheek. Emotion got the best of me and I repeated,

"William, I need you!"

His mouth opened slightly and shut as he forced down the passionate fire that burned in his eyes. After five minutes of silent confessions, he still positioned the stupid wall. "Get some more sleep. When you wake up and feel better, I will take you and the kids to the Red Square." Nodding, I fell back asleep. I woke up two hours later to discover four pairs of eyes gazing upon me. "Dad, she's up!" William came in and ushered our kids out. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank-you. I take it that we are going to the Red Square, now?"

"Yes, we all are going out to get some fresh air. Get ready." I did get ready and followed William and the kids outside to the car. Once we reached the Red Square, we got out of the car to walk.

After a period of walking, William, the kids, and I sauntered over to a sidewalk. We were walking briskly and then I saw _Richard_, my supervisor, standing in front of me conversing with a security guard! I glanced at William and noticed he acted suspicious but did not identify anything wrong. I prayed to the Lord, Richard would not see me. I could not handle… could not bear it if William killed him because of me. The guilt would be too horrendous.

Richard turned in my direction and met my eyes. His eyes glinted a myriad of emotions; shock, fear, thought, determination coursed through them. Looking away, he continued to make conversation with the security guard in front of the hotel.

Staring at William, I lied, "William, I need to use the powder room." He pointed towards the hotel while nodding nonchalantly, stating, "Be back in five minutes or else I will come and _get_ you."

Ignoring the threat, I made my way into the hotel. Richard followed me at a safe distance as not to arouse any alarm. When we were safe, he whispered loudly, "What happened to you? Everyone in Colorado has been searching for you! How did you end up here? How?"

"Shh, Richard. Listen to me. The Russian Phantom… he was…is my husband. He kidnapped my children and me. Don't tell anyone and do not come after him and try to rescue me. He-he's a genius and he will kill you. How did you end up in Russia?"

Smiling slightly, he answered, "I watched BBC news one night and I heard the infamous Russian Phantom had been reinstated as the Head of Investigations at the time of your disappearance. I found it peculiar and did research on your late husband's name. After I read his medical and public records while he stayed in the United States, I put two and two together. I had an inkling he brought you here and I was right. I cannot leave you with him."

"Be quiet, Richard," I murmured as I ushered him further down the hall. "Richard, I do not have much time left. Don't do anything until I say so. He has not hurt me but he will hurt you. Oh, he's coming! Run!" Richard stood there, conflicted, but he nodded solemnly and fled through the back door.

I met William later once I rounded the corner. "I'm ready. Let's go." He sensed something was shady. Pursing his lips together, he sighed irritably. We made our way out.

After two more long hours of sight-seeing, we headed home. The sun was fading on the horizon and a dull light reflected off Saint Basil's Cathedral. The kids were wiped out as well as me. A queer looking man in a blue suit trailed behind us trying to come near the kids.

I stood in front of our kids as William halted ahead of me. His melodic voice became contorted into a demonic sound, "What do you want, Ferdinand?"

"To get what the boss wants, Phantom."

"Over my dead body."

"Well, then, maybe he will settle for that pretty woman." William's eyes glowered at the ignorant fool as he pressed a nine millimeter gun at the man's throat.

I screamed to my kids, "RUN!" They scampered off frightened as William disregarded the man's pleas for his life.

A shot rang out in the square and the body hit the pavement. There was no face that could be recognizable. When the police came, the body hauled off, being questioned, and released, we were able to go home.

When the kids were settled in their rooms, I lit into William, heatedly. "How dare you! You've traumatized our kids. Once more, you have murdered another man…an unarmed one at that… in front of our children. Oh, I am too angry to speak to you."

The mask, black and cruel, scowled at me under the twilight gleam from the window.

"I suppose now I should tell you everything."

"What happened to my husband," I asked, turning to him. We now sat at the opposite sides of the couch in Hugo's room he prepared for us.

William began, "As you know, I have been keeping secrets from you. Now I must reveal them to you. I went back to Moscow on a privately owned jet when I faked my death. All was going well until the plane was shot down. After I regained consciousness, I realized it was a set-up meant to kill me. I ran, eluding my killers for four months. However, I was eventually captured. I was tortured terribly. I was shot, stabbed, kicked, spat upon, whipped, jeered at, beat with various objects for at least seventy-two hours. I was brainwashed. I forgot all of my memory except for you and my name. I forgot our family, my job, the daroga, and my deformity. Then I was hauled to Vladivostok and was tortured for another seventy two hours until they convinced me that I was one of them. They had me go and assassinate many people on the Russian Embassy board until the President rescued me. Through extensive therapy, I recovered most of my memory, but my fury still remains."

He took a moment to sit back and sigh heavily while a huge burden lifted off his shoulders. I soon learned that this was not all. "Stacy, the reason I kidnapped you, I will disclose to you now. As you probably know, I have been reinstated as the Head of Investigations and with that, I have discovered some disturbing revelations. I am sure you remember the General. He had an illegitimate child, Franz Mikhail Rovanachov. Since his father's death, Franz has become blood-thirsty. He wants me dead to avenge his father's death. He created a new terrorist organization with the Russian name translated 'Death Elite.' My colleagues gave it the code name 'Federalist.' This boy is clever, I give him that, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He has already killed Victor Kudrawl, the man whom I replaced. He will target you and the children. I cannot let this happen. The man I shot was his second-hand man. Now they know you and the kids still live. Hugo and I have discussed ways to keep you safe. We plan on taking you and the kids to a safe house on the southern edge of Russia near Ukraine. So now you see why I cannot allow you or the kids out of my sight. This whole situation is my fault. I should not have dragged you in the middle of this mess."

As if the first part of his story was too much, the second part was almost too much to bear. There was an extended amount of silence before he spoke again,

"There is going to be a masquerade party to commemorate the President, and I believe that Franz will target it in order to eliminate an official. I do not want to leave you alone. If I take you, I will put your life in danger, too, but at least I can protect you. So you must come with me, and Hugo will take the children to the safe house."

Before I left the room to kiss my kids goodnight, I gazed at William. He sat stiffly in the chair and stared into the fading fire in the vast fireplace. His eyes, slightly glazed, stared unblinking in the hearth while he drank brandy in disheveled evening wear.

**A/N: on hands and knees, begging again for the 3rd time Please REVIEW! Hopefully since I will tell you a secret that next chapter will have VIOLENCE cough chandelier, you will be more inclined to review. I love you guys, and did I forget to mention, I add my reviewers on my bio and I also REVIEW YOUR STORIES IF YOU REVIEW MINE! SO, PLEASE REVIEW. _I want to know if my story is really any good… It would help me tremendously. I know you guys are reading it… I have seen all the hits… wink_**

© Copyright 2005


	6. Chapter 6 Masquerade Fiasco

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**A/N: I this chapter, you finally get to see another Phantom inspired element—the MASQUERADE!—(hums the tune) Ahem. Please review… I know that I am so… desperate… lol… Anyways I apologize for being so bossy and whiny at the same time. Oh well… I promise the story only gets better as time goes on. I hope the story is progressing well for you guys. If you have ANY suggestions, questions, or comments, please review so that I can answer anything that you might be confused about. I am so busy these days with school and now I am more strained with a new piano teacher. He's a professor at the college and he's agreed to teach me. YAY! I must have _some_ talent. So I have been practicing my rear off. So enjoy the chapter. (whispers) My piano teacher scares me (looking around paranoid) My hands shake so badly when he's nearby. I think it's his Doctorate in Piano that frightens me…. OH WELL READ AND REVIEW good people.**

**Ziroana: **Thank you for liking my story andtaking the time to actually REVIEW ---gives a hinting look to the readers who've read but not reviewed.--

**Harem98: **Yes I know you've actually read my story until chapter seven, but I am HAPPY you reviewed my story the part you have already re-read… lol. I expect more reviews for the parts you've read so far. I haven't forgotten what I owed you. I am working on it now. Multi-tasking is so much fun. THANKS! Anyways… you never did tell me what you thought of my new ideas for upcoming chapters… I signed off before you could tell me.

**Twinkle22**- I am glad you like my story! I like it, too. PLEASE continue to review. Any questions or things that bother you about this or previous chapters?

**Katelyn- **I was so excited when you reviewed my story TWICE swoons Please continue to check it out and kick your friend into reading and REVIEWING lol. I appreciate your reviews.

**ChristianAngel7-** Aw… I reviewed your story as always. I love your story and I hope you like my very different story. Enjoy chapter six. I can't wait for the update to your story… I think all PHANTOM PHANS will like this chapter.

**Misstmuse: **Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! smiles ear to ear I love you! ok… a little overdramatic! Anyways, I HOPE you review sometime. I hope more people are as nice and as loving of this story as you are.

**PhantomsAngel:** Girl, you better be reading this… School is no excuse… well… at least not a very good one! I will talk to you later!

HUGGLES FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Chapter Six- Masquerade Fiasco

Everything was spectacular when the preparations for the masquerade were finished. William and I arrived at the entrance to the Cathedral dressed in our finest. Smells of cooked food permeated the air and fire works lit up the starry, cold night sky. Floods of masked faces could be seen underneath a massive chandelier. William wore his usual all black tuxedo and black mask. His tail-coated jacket was decorated with black sequins that developed in a swirl pattern. His trousers were jet black and lined with satin. He looked so handsome, despite his black mask, I kept staring at him. Even though I was aware that he hated when people stared. I wore a full-length lavender gown with cubic zirconium crystals embroidered in the dress while glittering in patterns all over. I put my wedding ring on a silver chain on my neck. My long brown hair was curled down my back and the front pulled back by bobby pins and clips. I wore a white mask with silver glitter on it.

From what William told me, many Russians complimented me on my beauty. His full face mask covered all of his face except his lips and chin. His sunken golden eyes darted back and forth, suspicious of everything and nothing while his mask glared at all who glimpsed at his face. One would think he would be comfortable and at peace in a masked setting, but ironically, he was more nervous.

Becoming fearful, I clutched his cold, bony hand for support. To give me courage, he squeezed it lightly. "I'm scared."

His usual impassive demeanor showed as he held my hand tighter. "Stay beside me."

We sauntered through the immense crowd and sat at a dark table in the corner. I took a seat, staring at the delicious-looking food, my appetite gone. Nausea swept through my system causing me to push my plate away. I felt his cold hand touch my neck and under my masked forehead.

"You have a slight fever. Just drink this." He pulled his glass of water over and retrieved a pill. As soon as he dropped the pill and let it dissolve, he stirred the medicated water clear again. "It's a fever-reducing concoction."

"Thank-you." I slowly drank it, grimacing sometimes at the taste. When all was settled, he turned to me. "Would you like to dance?"

Surprised, I nodded, placed my hand in his and traveled through the crowd. When William and I were dating, he was an extravagant dancer while I was an amateur. Nothing had changed. While we slowly danced, we gazed into each other's eyes. His smell of rain flooded through me and I became strongly tempted to kiss him.

For a brief moment, fear coursed through his eyes, and he seized me tighter in his arms. "Hold on to me. Don't let go. I will protect you. We will escape."

Before I had time to comprehend his words, a man with a red mask and black attire fired rounds into the screaming multitude with what appeared to be an AK-47. I do not remember running through the crowd. All I could recall was a mass wave of cries of terror and guns firing off rounds.

Glass from everywhere exploded violently and went hurling, sending an upsurge of jagged edges into the running, screaming group. During our escape, William and I passed a collection of wounded or dead bodies. Eerily they both looked the same.

The color red materialized all over the place. However, the last terror I would witness that night would be horrifying. I heard a large creaking noise of the chandelier as it veered from side to side. Suddenly, all the ropes snapped and the colossal chandelier plummeted down in the crowd.

I witnessed the shrill cries of those who escaped being crushed, but the cries were cries of death. But most, most people lay dying, were crushed, or were mortally wounded.

Once safely outside, William whipped out his cell phone to call his men who no doubt were already on their way. We bolted to his car and drove off. Both of us sat in silence, reliving the nightmare in our own ways. Trying to find answers to the terrifying ordeal, I asked the only man that would know. "William, how did you know?"

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white. "The daroga and I discussed what date it would be when Franz would make his move. It seems that we were right. Sadly, all the blood-lust and gore was meant for only one person, Granz Horbachz. He had replaced the General's position."

"So, all those people's deaths were for nothing?"

"Yes. Franz wanted to show Russia the power he has gained."

"Why did he not kill you?"

"You are the forensic scientist. You analyzed crime scenes. You tell me."

Thinking briefly, I responded, "Because he wishes you to chase after him. This is all a cat and mouse game. Whoever kills the other wins." Half-smiling he retorted, "Good work, Holmes."

Smiling slightly myself, I buried myself into his cloak while he continued to drive. "William, before Franz targets our family, I need to know something." "Yes?"

"Did you ever love me? Since you will not answer me now, will you answer me that?" The car slowed down.

"Of course, I loved you, Stacy. You were my world, my life, my reason to smile."

"Has that changed?" Averting his eyes he did not say anything. "William, please," touching his arm, I continued, "please… I need to know. I still love you." Not answering my question again he stopped the car and said, "Well, we have made it to the Embassy. A room has been prepared for you as I have instructed. We will stay here."

As we entered the room, my anger at his apathetic attitude has festered tremendously and was about to rear its ugly head. "You never answered my questions…again!" Turning around to face me, a slight look flashed in his eyes. "Some questions don't need answers."

I slammed my balled fists on the wall and hurled a book at him which he deftly dodged. "Mine _do_! Let's see, William. You lied about your death, evaded sight for a year, kidnapped me, said we are still married, claimed you were brainwashed, also claimed you were tortured terribly, moved me and our children around, nearly get me shot to death…tell me this is only the beginning! You have killed, only God knows how many innocent or guilty people! And now you say my questions are irrelevant! You must hate me so much to try and break my heart. Good job, William, you succeeded. I am so _madly_ in love with you despite everything and you cannot even answer if you love me, too."

For a moment, his stony countenance dissolved and he appeared like my old husband. His voice, wavering but full of resolution, softly replied, "I _never_ stopped loving you, Stacy. I love you… I love you… I love you." He spoke 'I love you' three times and it only took that to bring my guard down.

I ran into his arms and he held me for a long tie. When I gazed into his teary eyes I brought my hands to his face where his ask lay. Touching his lips chin and jaw line I sighed. Wanting to see my husband after a long time my hands coursed through his hair. William's eyes closed his guard down he relished in our love. He never knew my intentions until it was too late. With one tug I pulled the mask free, emitting a cry of rage fro William. Before I got a glimpse of his visage, he flung himself out unto the balcony and was gone from my eyes. I vainly tried to run after him. "William!" It was too late. He was far away.

Sighing heavily I turned, and all of the sudden, a hand pressed a foul smelling cloth covered my face I slowly lost consciousness after nearly suffocating on the cloth. I was not awake but I felt someone carrying me and… gunfire? When I awoke I saw Richard's blurry face hovering over mine. "R-Richard?"

"You need to get out of here. Some men were carrying you out through the back door. Luckily I have been following you and William Addams." A lump started to develop in my throat. "Richard you've got to leave. H-he will kill you if he finds you here."

However his eyes reflected defiance. "I won't leave you here alone with him, Stacy!"

"Please Richard go! I cannot have your blood on my hands! He won't hurt me! He loves me Richard, but he will kill anyone who he feels is a threat. Go Richard."

"Stacy, this is too big for you to comprehend. You're driving yourself and your kids into a terrorist war!" Before I could ask him how he knew, he smirked and responded, "Don't you know me by now? The evidence… the evidence… I trust your judgment and will go. But I will be watching. Following the evidence. Stacy, follow the evidence."

**A/N: Ok. I know that maybe Richard finding out where Stacy went is a little far-fetched, but hopefully this does not perturb most of you. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter… I will give you a hint of what is to come. In chapter seven William becomes even more aloof and detached from Stacy with devastating consequences. Review please. Stalks to closet and unties Nadir who swiftly tries to run and escape. RainsP. runs and, like a football player, tackles him. Nadir screams like a girly man. **

© Copyright 2005


	7. Chapter 7 Among the Silent Sufferings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**A/N: Okay, well… I have come to a decision. I will stop asking you people for reviews. I know how annoying I have become. If you want to review, I would love for you too. I will review your stories. Anyhow, in this chapter, William does something shocking. However, I will only say this… Just wait till later in the story! I have written up to Chapter 16. I am currently working away at chapter 17. I just want to know if this story is worth it. Ok. Well, I did not get many if any reviews so I will not post them. I only hope to get some for this chapter… **

**_Chapter Seven- Among the Silent Sufferings_**

I never knew when William returned, but I noticed that stupid cold wall he put between us was back up. He never looked at me while I ate breakfast. Never acknowledging what occurred the previous night, my heart sank.

Around noon, I attempted to break the ice. We sat at the opposite ends of the large mahogany table in a pretty dark, though candle-lit, room. He wore a new mask, all red and black around the eyes which only added to the black eye sockets that glared menacingly at me. Apparently, he was sending me a threatening message.

"William, we need to talk."

"What _is it_ with curious women…always gossiping and searching for truths where they should not."

Ignoring his hateful remark, I continued, "William, I know you are furious with me, but can you blame me? I have loved you for many years after all we went through. How could I not long to see the face of my husband, not the mask."

A slight twitch of his lip showed he was angry… not at me… but an invisible ghost of his past. "Stacy, I am not your husband. He died a long time ago." Putting his napkin down next to the plate of his uneaten food, he stood throwing a pile of papers in front of me. I felt a cold wave burn my cheeks as if I had been invisibly slapped, then it was followed by fury. His back was facing me as he gazed at the glorious city of Moscow.

Barely standing, my heart pounded all the way into my head. "You… you're divorcing me! How? Why? I d-don't understand." Turning to face me, he glared and nonchalantly answered, "You don't have to understand. Just sign the papers."

"No. Never will I sign the paper. I won't give up on our marriage!"

After I said that, fury, absolute fury, coursed through his golden eyes.

He exclaimed, "You don't have a choice! If you will not sign them, you will be committing an offense to the law and possibly be sent to jail." It was a blunt threat, I saw, trying to scare me into submission, but I did not and would not yield to him.

"Yes, you do that, William. Send me to jail. Send the mother of your children, your beautiful kids, to jail. Send the woman who made you weak inside and made your knees tremble. The woman you were madly in love with… the woman who never left you. NEVER! The woman, who loved everything about you, your faults, your face, your gifts, send the woman you made love, with all the passion inside of you, send her to jail. Yes, send that woman to rot away in prison because she would not give up on the love she shared with you. I'm sorry; William, but I made a commitment to God and you for better and worse. I refuse to go back on that promise. Good or bad, I chose you. I loved you and I will always choose you."

Out of breath, I waited for his response. William shook his head and picked up the phone. "Yes, daroga, send me an officer right away." When he hung up, I felt total and utter betrayal course through me. I could not breath much less believe that he would follow through with his threats.

Out of nowhere, loud sobbing echoed in the room. Steadying myself to face the place where the sobs originated, I saw our four children standing frozen, their faces etched with horror and hurt. I gasped out loud when I felt their unbelievable pain. Nicholas my rebellious fourteen year old son walked over to me and held me. "I love you, Mom. I'm sorry."

Tears springing forth, I clung to my son I loved. Serene remained at the threshold while I hugged my three kids giving them silent comfort. Amidst the tears and declarations of love, I gazed at my oldest daughter as she slowly made her way to her long-but not-forgotten father. One of the very few weaknesses that William had was children.

He stared lovingly at his daughter and knelt to the eye-level of his daughter. "Serene, I'm sorry, but this must be done. This does not change how much I love you or the others."

In a brief span of a minute, I witnessed Serene's attempt to slap him, but William grasped her wrist. She then shrieked, "You are a liar! You never loved any of us! Mom never did anything wrong. She's right. ALL she did was love you and I will hate you until I die for what you have done!"

She took off running. Pain then resignation flowed through William's beautiful golden eyes until the other three children were forced to leave.

Slowly getting up, I signed the papers and reiterated a previous statement."I will never go back on the promise I made to you and God." A knock at the door signaled the arrival of the daroga and arresting officer.

William casually sauntered over and let them in. Jacob, totally oblivious, questioned us, "Where is the man we need to arrest? What's wrong?"

William pointed in my direction, "That's the person you need to arrest."

Shock and disbelief were engraved on his countenance. "You have got to be kidding, right?" One look at William, Jacob cried out, "You're serious! What is wrong with you! What could she possibly have done?"

"She broke Russian law by refusing to sign my divorce papers."

"She's not a Russian citizen." William sighed, retrieving some papers from his coat pocket, and held it out. "She is now."

For an instant, rage and fear streamed through my veins at my privacy violated so simply. I remained quiet, however.

"William, there's no plausible evidence that she broke any law."

"It's my word against hers. Who is going to believe a wife in denial or are they going to believe Russia's Head of Investigations?"

Glancing at Jacob, a long-time friend, I witnessed resignation. My kids, clueless of all the transactions, remained with Hugo.

Jacob put hand-cuffs on my wrists and he led me out to the police car. He put me in the back of the car. The daroga sat in the front seat, silent, clutching the steering wheel, breathing loudly. Turning to face me as I sat in the back utterly sullen, silently suffering from betrayal, he asked with a small voice, "Stacy, what on earth happened?"

"I refused to give him a divorce so he had me arrested."

"Has he lost his mind!"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Starting the car, he drove in uncomfortable silence until we were almost to the police station. I gazed out of the window when out of nowhere a metal pipe come hurling through the window, with such force; I felt the wind it created on my face as it barely missed my head.

Then, a wave of pipes, bats, and wooden sticks raided down upon the daroga's car. I bent down towards the car floor, terrified. I heard shouts from the men who beat relentlessly on the car.

My voice barely audible through the noise, "Jacob, what are they saying?" It was then I realized the blood on his forehead and I believed he was either dead or unconscious. Suddenly, the raid's raucous noise settled down.

My legs and mind were numb as I stumbled out of the damaged car. Unaware of the present danger, I saw five men standing with the assaulting weapons in their hands.

A slight fog slowly meandered through and a dark figure passed through and I realized its identity. I gasped and ran to him, embracing him tightly, "Richard? What? How? I don't understand."

Smiling slightly, in his famous way, a slight twinkle beset his eyes. "I'll explain everything to you, but now we have to go."

"But Jacob…"

"Trust me. He will be fine, but the police will be here any minute. We must get out of here. We need to leave now!"

With that said, Richard, five men, and I dispersed into an unmarked car and left. We drove a long while in utter silence through the cold weather as it began to sleet. I was becoming impatiently curious, "Richard, will you tell me what's going on?"

Facing me with a solemn expression as we sat next to each other, I noticed he looked more haggard. He had a newly grown grey beard with wisps of black in it. He was thinner, but he still was slightly overweight. It suited him though.

"I will explain later, but we are going to take you to a safe house in Nizhniy Novgorod that's been prepared for you. Until I can arrange for you and your kids to leave her and go back to Colorado, you will stay there." Fear edged its way in the back of my mind.

"Richard, William will kill you and now… probably me too." Richard regarded me briefly, before he sighed.

"Stacy, I expected as much, but I will keep you from this terrorist war."

**A/N: Okay, I need to let you guys in on something before the story progresses. I lied about not having a Raoul inspired character, I added him later. But I would want you to know that he is DIFFERENT from the Raoul that you have all come to know. First off, he is not rich, he is mean, and he is underhanded. And he is related to William. I just want to clear that up. It is in no way to bash the Raoul character unless you want to view it that way, lol ;). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _In response to one reviewer, Richard was saying follow the evidence to Stacy in hopes that she would find out about the terrorist organization. There is more to it than Richard is telling her. _Please ask me if you have questions. I will answer them. All right, I will bid you adieu. **


	8. Chapter 8 It Always Comes In Threes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**A/N: Okay, well… I have come to a decision. I will stop asking you people for reviews. I know how annoying I have become. If you want to review, I would love for you too. Anyhow, this chapter is longer! However, the chapter is rather uneventful… Sigh…. I like drama as much as you guys so… this was a pain to type…. LOL… well not really… But as I said before, not much happens in this chapter… Next chapter is MORE FUN!**

**In response to my reviewer's inquiries! **

**__**

**_ChristianAngel7:_ First off, I love your story and thanks for your faithful reviews! However I cannot access chapter nine… Am I the only one? Anyhow, to your question of when will there be romance between Stacy and William. I have to say that there is some next chapter… but I feel that it is important that I draw the romance out because I want it to be as believable as can be… I mean I'd kill my husband if he faked his death and left me in debt with four kids on my own… So have no fear, there will be bits and pieces of romance albeit romance with angst! I hope that this will satisfy you and keep you reading… Did this answer your question?**

Chapter Eight- It Always Comes in Threes

The daroga did not remember being pulled from the burning car or being taken to the hospital, but when he woke up, Clara was beside him grasping his hand. Her eyes were red and swollen; her black hair was messy from excessive worry. "Hey, darling, I am fine." He spoke in Russian, but she cut him off by scolding him in what sounded like angry Russian. They argued about the accident and his stupidity and even how if Stacy died, her blood would be on him. It only caused Clara to storm out. Jacob sighed and attempted to sleep.

A cold sting on his face jolted him throughout his body. Shock registered on his face as he woke up to William's glaring black mask. He realized then he had been slapped. 'How did he come in without a sound being heard,' Jacob thought silently.

Apparently William was in no mood for games. "Where is she?" His voice was low and casual, but underneath the surface was a boiling anger ready to erupt. Jacob closed his eyes, dreading each passing moment.

"I don't know, William. All I can recall was a pipe hurtling through the back seat and five men smashing the car. I was struck in the head and I blacked out. Stacy was probably kidnapped. And to think, none of this would've happened if you hadn't gotten her arrested. Shoot, I bet she didn't even fight. I mean she _was_ handcuffed. It is hard to fight off people when you're handcuffed."

Jacob turned away and immediately regretted the sarcastic comments he uttered. His emotions got the better of him. William sat there in contemplative silence.

"Jacob, you of all people know I cared about her and I loved her deeply."

"It's a little late for that." Jacob closed his eyes once more and fell asleep, never seeing William leave.

William drove recklessly to Hugo's home. If Stacy had been kidnapped, then the children were at risk, too. A feeling of dread filled him when he pulled into Hugo's driveway to the lush mansion.

He hurried to the door and noticed the lock was busted and the security system was dismantled. A feeling welled up inside of him. It was a feeling he had not felt in years. Fear. Forgetting all common sense, he rushed into the house in search of anyone.

Hugo's body lay in a pool of blood and William felt for a pulse. A weak one. So he pulled out his cell phone and called the paramedics and police. He continued to search the house in search of anymore life. He finally found the kids.

There was only one problem. The kids were Hugo's kids. His children were gone.

-----Back to Stacy and Richard-----

Richard and I sat by a fire in the small, but convenient, safe house. "All right, Stacy. Let me explain what all has transpired. The night I rescued you from that killer, I became determined to free you from that monster. When morning came, I went to the police station and talked to the Chief of Police, Jacob Jackson."

At my gasp of surprise, he smiled and continued, "He heard my story and he told me how he knew you. Together he and I formed a plan. He let me borrow some of his men and the attack on his car was a set-up."

He became silent and I felt he was not asking me a question he had in his mind.

"What is it, Richard?"

"Why did you marry him, Stacy?"

"He was not always like that, Richard. He has had a horrible childhood and has gone through _so_ much, especially for my behalf. In a way, it's my fault."

"You cannot put the blame on you. You are not responsible for what he does.

"I know that, but I have influenced it."

A knock at the door interrupted us. "Mr. Grishold, we have a problem. Look at this."

He handed Richard the newspaper. "I can't read Russian well enough to read this."

"Hear, Richard, maybe I can help." I took the newspaper and read the headline. My heart stopped as I dropped the newspaper from my hands to the floor. "R-richard, it's my kids. They were k-kidnapped. I think it was Franz, the terrorist, who took them. I need to go. I have to find them. My babies!"

"Stacy, be sensible!" Richard cried out. "Sit down. You can't go now. You are also at risk!"

"I can't abandon them!"

"The best thing you can do for your children is stay alive. And that means, stay here." He was right, however my subconscious side raced. 'William will find them. He wouldn't let his children get hurt. Surely Franz is not evil enough to kill children.'

But I knew that this was only my mind's tactic to keep my sanity. However, as I lay in my bed, I knew I could not stay. I needed to be with William and help him find our kids. So when the lights were out and all were asleep, I opened the window and crawled out in the heavy brush. I held my breath in hopes that no one heard my thump when I hit the ground. No one did.

Ignoring the nicks and cuts, I saw a car with its engine running and two men with guns that were conversing. When they walked away, I saw my chance. I squatted on the ground and moved quickly.

Sneaking into the van unnoticed and I slammed my foot on the gas and took off as shouts and gunfire erupted in the night. They were trying to shoot my tires out, but luckily for me, it failed. I had no idea where I was or how to get back to Moscow.

Fortunately I saw a cell phone in the passenger seat. Grabbing it, I called William while I drove endlessly on the icy streets. "Hello?" For a moment, my breath caught in my throat as I was caught off guard from William's beautiful voice.

"Uh, um… William, it's me Stacy."

"Oh thank God! Where are you?"

"I stole a van and I am driving in circles. All I know is that I'm in Nizhniy Novgorod. William, I know you are m-mad at me, but if I meant anything to you, then come and find me."

"I promise I'll be there within the hour. Listen to me, get rid of the van and hide somewhere. Keep moving until I arrive. I will call you by this number and tell me where you are."

"Oh."

"Okay, Stacy, don't be afraid. I will not let anything happen to you."

"I'll try not to. William?"

"Yes?"

"I still love you."

I heard a sigh and then a click. I came upon the city and stopped the van. I took the key out of the ignition, putting it in my pocket.

It was dark and bone-chilling cold. I observed some homeless men standing by a fire. In what little Russian I knew, I called to them, "Pardon me, but I have this van I need to get rid of. I have a better car. You need this more than me, so here are the keys."

Holding out the keys, I perceived the apprehension in their eyes, but eventually they grabbed the keys and drove off. Huddling by the fire, I looked at my cell phone. 2:30 a.m. It's been forty-five minutes since I spoke with William.

It started to snow lightly, at first, and then it began to pour down heavily. My whole body started to feel numb until I heard a car screech to a stop.

I tensed, getting ready to bolt, but it was William. I ran to the car, relieved to see him, and I got in. The car was warm and I felt more at ease.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I lied. "I know about our kids, William. It was Franz, right?"

"Most likely."

Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I finally let it all out. "William, I am so confused! You say you love me then you make me divorce you. You have me arrested then you save my life. What do you want from me! Do you like toying with my emotions…my heart…my love?

As usual, he remained silent, but I continued, but not before I detected a perplexed look when I said divorce, "I know the only reason you picked me up is out of loyalty to our kids, but I thank you and I _do_ love you."

His hand shot out and covered my mouth, while the other one was still on the steering wheel. "Stop it, Stacy! Just stop it!"

I took his hand and grasped it. Gazing at me, he made no effort to pull back. I began to kiss his palm and traveled to his wrist. I could have sworn I heard him moan. It was then that I became determined.

I began to ardently kiss his wrist, receiving a sharp intake of breath, "Stacy!"

I stopped briefly to look at him. He stopped the car. His eyes were closed and his breaths were shallow. Out of nowhere, he lunged towards me and took me in his arms.

Our lips collided with such force, I cried out in shock. He began to kiss my lips gently then surprisingly, he ran his tongue down my neck. My hand clutched the hair on the back of his head.

"William, I don't unders—"He pulled violently away from me. The warmth left me and I was bitter again.

"Why do you torment me? Either you love me or you don't. It's black or white!"

Receiving no response, I sighed angrily and got out of the car. As I was walking away, I heard the door slam shut and William slide across the hood of the car. He grasped my arm.

"We need to stay together. It will take both of us to get our children back."

Snatching my arm away, I spat, "I thought the 'Phantom of Russia' needed no one!"

"I need you, Stacy."

"Have you forgotten? You divorced me!"

The corners of his mouth twitched and he shook his head in disbelief. "What? Stacy, I would never do such a thing!"

"What? But… ask Jacob!" 'Oh no,' my mind uttered and my knees gave way but William caught me. Clutching his coat lapels, I stared wildly in his golden eyes. "S-someone impersonated you!"

His eyes went wide slightly but then he reflected the possibility in deep thought. "It is very possible. The night you took off my mask, I leapt off the balcony but I got a call to go to Keiv on an alleged report of Franz. It was a fraudulent claim."

Fear edged its way back in my heart. "Then we have to stick together. William, answer me this time. Do you love me?" Touching my face, he smiled his ghost smile. "Yes."

Smiling brightly, I said "Then let's get remarried tonight!" He softly smiled and answered, "Not now. When we get our kids back, that is when I will marry you." However, I detected conflict in his eyes. He was not telling me something, and I am determined to figure out what it was.

**A/N: Alrighty that's the end of this chapter… I love those who reviewed my story… My faithful reviewers and if you are a new reviewer… You shall be added in my bio and I will review your stories --haven't I said that enough!-- I do hope you will leave a note… Next chapter shall have some romance between Stacy and William… FINALLY! However, be forewarned that this will be short-lived. Hrmm…. I will give anyone a lollipop and secrets to the story if they can figure out who IMPERSONATED William… For those who do not know, it will be at least till Chapter 16 until you figure out! I love all my reviewers! Hee hee… Obviously there are many who enjoy my story, so PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! Hee hee I am pitiful… I am off to type Chapter nine…. FUN STUFF!**

© Copyright 2005


	9. Chapter 9 The Date that Ended Badly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**A/N: Okay, well… there is some romance in this chapter! FINALLY! Lol. Well, I do hope you like this chapter. It has a flashback, two envelopes, and revelations! DRAMA! Oh by the way, at the end of this chapter, I will tell you what is to come in chapter ten. I hope you all continue to read and REVIEW –wink-- I love you guys!**

**A big thank-you to my reviewers!**

Chapter Nine- The Date that Ended Badly

When William and I arrived to our room at the Russian Embassy, we stared at the bed both silent. He drew me close, but I pulled away.

"William, we can't… We're divorced now…"

"I never divorced you. You are my wife."

"I know you didn't, but technically we are divorced in heart. I don't want to sin against God."

"Stacy! Listen to yourself! I am your _husband_. How can we be divorced? I never signed the papers." The way his mouth was set bemused, I began to laugh. I was just messing with him.

Laughing I answered, "I know, honey. You're right. We are still legally married, especially married in our hearts. Our souls are one."

He laughed. How beautiful his laugh was. He held men his arms and for the first time I inhaled his scent. I relished in his love. "I love you dearly, Stacy."

"I'm so lucky to have you, William." He shook his head and put his finger to my lips. "Shh." He led me by the hand to the bed and we sat on the side of the bed. I pulled him down on the bed in an ardent kiss. When we pulled back up to breathe, I smiled, but I felt troubled.

"William, can I see your face? I j-just want to s-see your face. I want to kiss _your _face and not the mask. Don't you want your skin to touch mine? My lips touch your face?"

From what little I saw of his lips and eyes, I spotted pain. "My love, you don't have to if you do not want to," I whispered, stroking his back. He sighed with immense relief.

"Stacy, I will show you, my love, before we re-wed, but now I want you to sleep in my arms. Tomorrow morning we will search for the children."

"I can't sleep. It's a mother thing. Knowing my babies are out there, captured by terrorists, is almost too much to bear!"

"You need to sleep so you can be at your best and helpful to find our kids, darling. If anything comes up, I will wake you."

"Promise?"

"I promise you. Now sleep."

"Don't leave me, William."

"Never."

I pretended to fall asleep and felt William get out of the bed. With one eye open, I caught sight of him enter the adjacent room. I then hopped out of bed and got my clothes on. I was their mother and I would get my children back!

William was hiding something from me and I felt determined to find out what it was. Bolting to a chair with his cloak on it, I fumbled with it, looking through his pockets until I found two envelopes. Tucking them away in my purse, I grabbed his car keys. I managed to slip out of the house undetected, after seeing William slaving away at a new music composition.

Opening the car door, I sat down in the driver's seat. I opened the first envelope. It was the divorce papers. A horrible feeling washed over me as I saw the papers. No one impersonated William. How then did he get the divorce papers form the impersonator?

The only signature on them was mine, William never signed them. As I perceived this new information, I was utterly confused.

Throwing the papers aside, I tore open the second envelope. It read as follows:

_**Mr. William Addams/ A.K.A. Phantom of Russia**_

**_As you probably guessed, I took your children. If you do not do as I say, your wife, the only woman who ever loved you, will be next. You have not obeyed my instructions, but I am a patient man and will give you one last chance. You will accompany me to Kaliningrad at 12:00 p.m. NO excuses. I have a private jet arranged for you at Moscow's Airport. A-35. You will meet me there. No police or your kids will die. I will not reveal my motives yet. I rather do it face to face, well mask. _**

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Franz Mikhail Rovanachov/ the General's Son**_

Throwing the letter on the car floor in disgust, I replayed my options. There was only one solution for a mother: do whatever it takes to get your children back. Stepping on the gas pedal, I sped off. I knew immediately William heard me and probably will find out my planned destination. I just had to be quicker than him. So far I was ahead since he was without a car. My mind chastised my plan as being stupid. In truth, it was, but no matter what, a mother would do anything for her child. No matter how stupid.

----William's Point of View----

William did not recall the tears flowing down off his cheeks onto his written aria. Stacy left him once again for the third time. He wanted to let her go on for good, but his heart refused to let her go. He would not allow that to happen. His mind became foggy as his heart relived a memory.

_It was four weeks before he and Stacy were to be married. They walked hand in hand through the park to the restaurant where they ate on their first date in the evening. _

"_Oh, William, it's so beautiful out."_

_"You are beautiful," his melodious voice cooed in her ear. Her eyes stared into his fiery passionate ones. _

_Her face flushed a bright pink. He smiled at her innocence. Stopping near a bench, he sat her down, bringing his fingers to her soft lips. "Stacy, do you know how much I love you."_

_Her cheeks burned brighter as he chuckled. "Sometimes. I know I love you so much and I realize I have an effect on you." Raising his eyebrows in question beneath his mask, he observed her mischievous grin. Her hand extended forward and her fingers touched his lips. He closed his eyes and thanked the Lord that a beautiful woman could love him, much more actually _touch_ him. _

_His mind snapped back to reality as he felt her fingers trailed down his neck and throat. What was she doing? Tormenting him. As a man, he already wanted all of her. He wanted her so much. Still her fingers trailed down his chest. His eyes started to roll in the back of his head and his hands gripped the wooden edges of the bench as he tried to fight back his manly needs. "Stacy, stop… you don't know what you're doing to me!" He mustered out._

_She came forward and her warm breath flooded over his skin. Her soft lips were only centimeters away from his, but she remained in that position. He moaned deep in his throat as his aching became considerably worse. Splinters cut into his hand as he gripped the wood harder to alleviate his ache. _

"_Stacy, please stop," he whispered, pleadingly. She smiled and pulled back. She brought his splintered hand into her smaller ones. She stroked his blistered hand. _

_William was breathing extraneously as his heart pounded against his rib cage. He sat there, taking a moment to composing himself enough to question her. "Why?" _

_His hand touched her cheek as she responded simply, "That is what my body does ever time you look, touch, or kiss me like that. It scares me even though I know it's natural. I wanted you to know what effect you had on me, and show you how much I love you."_

"_I want you," his eyes stared unblinkingly at every inch of her. She wore a deep blue form-fitting dress that flowed to pool around her feet. Her warm velvet skin was soft and beautiful. Her chest rose and fell with her breaths. Her coat blew with the wind. Pulling off his engagement ring with a playful glint in her eyes, she then ran off laughing, imploring him to catch her._

_William always enjoyed a good chase and he took off after her. Running through the dark, he attempted to capture, but instead his heart stopped. He found her body in the fetal position. Her hands holding a wound that poured out blood. _

As the memory faded, William felt he was suffocating. The General had one of his men target Stacy. He vowed never to allow Stacy to suffer again at his hands. Some promise, he thought sarcastically. He needed some air and retrieved his cloak.

However, to his surprise, he found it lighter. Something was missing, the two envelopes were gone! He felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of Stacy facing Franz alone. She left to meet Franz. 'No!' his mind screamed.

He threw on his coat and bolted out the door. He had another car in the garage, luckily. He sped off as he dialed the daroga's number.

"Jacob, are you out of the hospital?"

"I am just leaving. Why, what's wrong?"

"Stacy, she found an envelope wit ha letter Franz sent me to meet him at the airport."

"Wait, Franz contacted you and you neglected to tell me?"

"Jacob that contact is my concern. You need to block off the airport exits and entrances."

"We can't do that. If we do, Franz will kill your kids! William, if it comes down to it, you may have to choose between the kids or Stacy."

"I cannot choose."

"Then I will choose it for you. I choose the kids."  
"If Stacy dies, then you do, too!"

William hung up the cell phone and threw it down in disgust. He had to stop Stacy from going to Kaliningrad before she or the children get hurt. His face flushed from the heat the mask caused.

Hot from anxiety he pushed the car as fast as it could go. William thought, gripping the steering wheel tighter, he knew what he had to do. He had to eliminate Franz Mikhail Rovanachov himself. He sighed heavily as he realized he broke another promise.

**A/N: Alright, people. In Chapter 10 someone dies. ANYONE who can tell me who will get secrets to the story and an Erik shaped lollipop! LOL. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter…. PLEASE REVIEW. Oh the unmasking scene will occur in chapter eleven! Trust me, it is worth the wait! Sorry this chapter was rather uneventful and boring. I also apologize for it being short!**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon**

**RainsPhantom**

© Copyright 2005


	10. Chapter 10 Safe Are the Wise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**A/N: Okay, well… there is some romance in this chapter! Man, no one got the question of who dies in this chapter right. lol. Well, you will figure it out. I will clear up a few things that might cause some confusion amongst you all.**

**Someone DID impersonate William**

**William got the divorce papers back that the impersonator used.**

**The unmasking scene is next chapter.**

**I apologize for not updating sooner.**

**Okay, in this chapter, I became evil and killed off some character… Hee hee. Please leave a review. I love you guys! I will try to update Chapter 11 this next weekend.**

Chapter 10- Safe Are the Wise

William rushed to the site where Franz stated where they should have met. He expected to find Stacy already gone, but he found her slumped-over form sitting in an airport chair. Kneeling in front of her, he watched her face. He then noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes; her beauty remained there despite her pale face and dull eyes. However, what terrified him was that her light in her eyes had vanished. With this surprise, her beauty remained hidden.

"Stacy?" his beautiful voice cooed, but it received no response.

--Stacy's Point of View—

Indeed, I heard my husband's voice, but I could not answer, for my heart was broken. I gazed at nothing particular as I replied meekly, "It is all my fault."

"What is, Stacy?"

Handing him Franz's new letter, I remembered the painful statements that were stated.

_**Phantom of Russia,**_

_**I must commend you for your great boldness. Never would I expect that you would allow your wife to do your dirty work for you. You have failed once again. I sternly warned you that this was your last chance. I told you no police, no outside help, and you disobeyed once more. Now you must suffer the consequences. Enclosed are pictures of all four of your children. All have been killed, as you will soon see. The bodies you will never find. What's more, you have but yourself and your wife to blame for these…misfortunes… **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Franz Mikhail Rovanachov**_

Immediately, I felt his fury, pure and black, but I also felt his silent recognition and utter pain as he observed the wretched photos. He put the awful items in his pocket for safekeeping. I glanced up at his face expecting to find hate and fury to stare back at me; however, I saw only sorrow, love, and understanding. Gently, he pulled my listless form into his embrace.

My sorrow flooded out as my tears flooded over my cheeks. My hands clutched him tightly against me as I muttered curses, apologies, and professions of love. Feeling his arms encircle my body, I felt his lips caress my forehead and cheeks, kissing away my tears.

His stunning voice, strained with sorrow, uttered, "It's not your fault. You loved them. You were their mother and did everything you to try and get them back." He rocked me from side to side until the daroga and a swarm of police erupted through the doors.

Jacob pulled me away from William. I caught a deep regret in his eyes; I knew this was not good.

"I am sorry; Stacy, but I must arrest you."

William glowered with a venomous stance as he stepped in front of me.

"On what charge is she arrested for?"

Jacob sighed, "I am again sorry, but she is arrested for evading police, evading arrest, assault of a police officer when she kicked him to get in here, escape from police custody, auto-theft, and possible conspiracy."

I witnessed William's silent fury about to erupt, but I grasped his sleeve and whispered, "William, don't do it. There has been enough blood shed because of me."

After that was said, the daroga put handcuffs on me, and I was taken to the jail. While I shared a room with another woman inmate, convicted for murdering her boyfriend, she listened to my story and promised to protect me from the gangs. I attempted to get some sleep, cold and stiff on the coarse cot in one of Moscow's worst prisons.

--William's Point of View--

Meanwhile, William's mind was going crazy, overloaded with grief at the loss of his children and the only love of his wife. Furious because she was in one of the worst prisons in Russia on fraudulent charges, he treaded, appearing both physically and mentally like a ghost, until he arrived at Jacob's office.

"Jacob, you know that those charges were bogus! Let her out now."

"William, my hands are tied. Kushoff wanted her put away. I only followed my orders," Jacob sighed with exasperation.

At the sound of their boss's name, William scoffed and then replied, "Daroga, I just lost my wife, and I just lost my children in the most brutal way. We need to be together right now."

Folding his hands in defiance, the daroga stared at William's countenance, "I am truly sorry for your loss…I really am, but there is nothing I can do."

Rage coursed through William's eyes as he scowled at the daroga. Standing over the daroga, William seemed menacing. For a brief moment, the daroga felt regret. Nonetheless, it was too late to go back since William picked him up by his coat lapels and threw him out of a glass window, sending a myriad of glass and splintered wood unto the bushes in which Jacob laid a story below.

Rummaging through Jacob's desk, William found Stacy's release papers. He then forged Jacob's name on the documents and put them into his coat pocket.

William politely shut the door behind him as Jacob lay sprawled in the bushes, unconscious.

--Stacy's Point of View--

I awoke to the sounds of shouts and yells. I realized the warden walking to the cell I occupied. Hugo and William stood behind her as my cell door opened.

"Stacy Addams, you are free to go, "the warden simply stated.

Genuinely shocked, I followed the two men out. After I recovered my possessions and sat back in the cab with William, reality struck me in my face.

I whispered to William, "I must look horrible. I-i know you should not forgive me, but I am sorry. It is my fault that our kids are de-." His pale finger pressed against my lips, silencing me.

His dark golden eyes stared deeply into mine. "Silence. It was not your fault our children were murdered. As a mother, you did everything to get them back." He sighed heavily as his hand drifted to my face.

With the pad of his thumb, he caressed my bottom lip, emitting a moan on my part. He then leaned in towards me and our lips touched. His hands grasped my hair and gently pulled me deeper into him. I felt my whole body on fire as he pried my mouth open with his tongue.

Before he could kiss me more deeply, I pulled away. I muttered an apology as he shook his head to get the dazed look off his masked face. The cab stopped and I got out.

I walked down the sidewalk in the bitter cold. The wind blew hard against me, and I tried to wrap my arms around me in a feeble attempt to get warm. I shivered not from cold but from guilt. I found the address of the house William recently purchased for our family a week ago. When I entered the abode, a sense of sorrow filled me and I collapsed against the wall.

The house was too quiet and desolate. I screamed and burst into tears. I sensed William's warm body pressed into mine. He wiped away my tears and rocked me in his arms. Suddenly, he did something I had not heard in ages. He began to sing. Oh, it was so beautiful to hear, and had not changed in any way over the years.

Eventually exhaustion set in and my muscles began to ache. I got up slowly with him and then sat down on the couch. William disappeared shortly. When he came back into the living room, he wiped his hands on a washcloth.

"I drew you a bath, my dear."

Nodding meekly, I tried to motivate myself to stand. A bath…a nice hot bath is what I really needed. "William, what time is it?"

"It is eleven o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, okay."

I started to make y way to the bathroom, but he caught my arm. "Stacy, wait."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow…no tonight, I will take you out, and I will explain everything to you. If you have _any_ questions, I will answer them."

Nodding my aching head, I walked away silently. Once I soaked myself in a hot, steamy bath for an hour, I got ready in another hour. William left to go somewhere for two hours, and I heard him return.

I retreated to the living room to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. Traveling about the house from room to room, I searched for him. I was ready to go to dinner with him. I wore a deep blue gown that was form fitting and made of silk. It was simple, and I previously wore it to an award show William and I attended. Sleeveless, it had lace on the front of the seams. I pulled my hair up with pins, and the long strands were curled. My chandelier earrings were a sapphire blue and matched my sapphire necklace.

I could not find him anywhere. Sitting on the couch, dejected, in his library, I sighed heavily. I picked up Shakespeare's _Hamlet, _bored, and started to read it for the fifth time in my life until I heard a male voice call out.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

**A/N: So, did I shock anyone? Yes, I am evil…I lied to you all. I said there was only one death, not four! Tell me if you liked this chapter. By the way, the unmasking scene is next chapter…I am excited! How about you? Anyhow, let me know what you all are thinking. Ask me anything and I will answer!**

© Copyright 2005


	11. Chapter 11 Answers to Unanswered 's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**A/N: Okay, well… this is the turning point of part one of my story—the unmasking scene—everyone's favorite part of Phantom of the Opera. I do hope you enjoy this chapter enough to give me a review --squeals—I will give any new reviewer a lollipop… PLEASE! To my other faithful reviewers, I graciously bow to you. You keep me motivated… So enjoy…. Next update should be next weekend! ENJOY!**

Chapter 11- Answers to Unanswered Questions

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I hurled the book in the direction William stood. He, of course, dodged it. The corners of his mouth were so ever slightly upturned. He was smiling at me at me in his own way.

"You are playing with me!" I stood up abruptly and put my hand in his pale one. Looking into his eyes that were expressionless, my other hand caressed his jaw-line. He moaned deeply as he pushed my hands away and turned his back to me.

"Stop it, Stacy," he sternly whispered.

"Why," I asked a little more harshly than I intended. His back still faced me, but I envisioned that he winced slightly when I asked.

When he turned around, I felt that familiar coldness I now have grown accustomed.

He stoically remarked, "When we go out to dinner, I will answer all of your questions." Extending his arm out to me in a polite gesture, I accepted graciously and walked to the black mustang with him.

The air was very cold and the sleet sprinkled down. I got in the car after he courteously opened the door to the car's passenger side. I shivered, nestling further in my coat for warmth, as William got in on the other side silently.

Not one word was spoken between him and me. To thwart the uncomfortable atmosphere, I attempted to turn on the CD player. That failed. Rap music blasted his speakers and I panicked.

In my panic, I pressed various buttons all at once to turn the stupid thing down. William smirked and pressed the button right in front of me which then classical music from Tchaikovsky echoed.

I gazed out of my window, and my cheeks flushed a bright pink. Muttering a soft apology, I sank lower in my seat.

The sleet began to taper off; I absorbed the beautiful nature sceneries. Nothing was said for twenty minutes. We pulled into the parking lot and parked in the car in the back in the private section. Meeting the host, he guided us to the secluded part of the restaurant to our table.

Once seated and all was situated, I glanced at William whom I found sitting erect, hands folded together. It was apparent he was waiting for me.

Therefore, I took a deep breath and began to ask my questions.

"Did you kill Hugh Blakeman?"

"Yes."

"How many people did you assassinate when you were brainwashed?"

"Eleven."

"All older men?"

"Yes."

"How did they die?"

"I strangled them with a rope or wire."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew who had our kids right when they were kidnapped?"

"I knew."

Looking at him directly, I was dumbfounded. "You knew what? You knew they would be murdered regardless of what we did?"

He nodded grimly. After I was able to compose myself, I regained myself and asked the rest of my questions.

"Was Franz the one who kidnapped and brainwashed you?"

"Yes."

"Why and how did I get released from prison?"

"The daroga refused to sign the release papers, so I picked him up and threw him out of the glass window. I then forged his signature on your release papers."

I could not describe the myriad of emotions that coursed through me: shock, fear, anger, and regret. I forced down the bile that rose in my throat.

"Would you hurt me if I betrayed you?"

He reached out his hand and grasped mine. I shivered. Those hands that used to set my skin on fire now numbed them. "Never."

One word. He said it with such conviction; I knew it was the truth. "Do you love me?"

"There is no way to tell you how much I _do_ love you."

"Will you kiss me again?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not!"

"Stacy, Franz killed our children to destroy me. He is after you now."

"So, does that mean we will get a divorce?"

"Trust me, I would never divorce you."

"I don't understand!"

"I know."

Sighing with frustration, I asked him one last question, "Will you show me your face now? You swore to answer my questions. I want to see what my husband looks like."

He shifted in his seat, and I knew he was about to deny me. Surprisingly, he looked down for a second and changed his mind.

"Fine, I can deny you nothing." His hands were shaking violently as he slowly lifted the bands off that held the full-face black mask. He cautiously lifted the edges and then forcefully pulled it completely off.

A lump developed in my throat as I stifled back a gasp of disgust. His face was _horrible._

The eyes were two sunken eye sockets. There was only a small resemblance of two eyebrows. A hole served as the nose that never was formed, and his yellow skin was pulled taut over his bone. His face indeed looked like a **skull**. Some grooves and uneven splotches of skin covered his face. Blue and red veins were visible through the transparent skin. The skull seemed to protrude even more frighteningly amidst his breathing.

His beautiful eyes immediately saw through my attempt to hide my reaction. He groaned and abruptly stood up from the table, moaning repeatedly.

"I _knew_ this would happen! She doesn't love me!"

My limbs seemed to be immobile. I sat there just witnessing his breakdown. When he turned to me, my heart broke as I saw the trail of tears pour down his horrid face.

"I knew once you saw my face; you would be repulsed by it!"

He picked up a wine glass and hurled it at the wall, shattering it into pieces. He overturned tables and broke glasses, screaming horrendously with emotional and mental trauma after yelling profanity and curses at himself. It was my fault.

I could not do anything except stare and listen, too horrified to do anything. The restaurant staff tried to calm him down but realized it was futile, so they merely watched him, too.

My heart pounded heavily and began to ache as William shifted the violence from items to himself. He dug his fingers in his wretched face, causing blood to trickle out in streams. His nails were raw and red as blood stained his clothes.

I could stand this spectacle no longer, and I rushed out of the restaurant in terror. Colder and numb, my mind did not comprehend the danger nor did I know where I was running. All I understand was that I had to escape; escape William; escape his face; and escape this nightmare.

All of the sudden, a car pulled up behind me and stopped. Dreading that it was William, I dared not to turn around. However, it was not William's voice that I heard, "Stacy! Over here!"

I pivoted around to see Richard extending his hand out to me. I grasped his hand and quickly got into the car with ease. My heart nearly stopped when a hand touched my shoulder.

Richard got into the car and looked at me solemnly. I shuddered when I realized that, William's perfectly handsome twin brother, Nicholas had touched my shoulder.

A few years ago, Nicholas terrorized William and me. He tried to kidnap me, kill William, impersonate him, and many other things. Last, I heard he was exiled to Hawaii and then he received extensive therapy; he got married and had a child. He still terrified me.

Nicholas is tall and handsome; he was most likely a replica of what William might have looked like if he did not have the deformity.

I pushed his hand away. "Leave me alone."

Richard was driving, but regarded me a moment with his grey eyes. "Stacy, whether you like it or not, Nicholas is the only one who can protect you from _him_."

I fervently shook my head in disagreement, "William would never hurt me. He loves me!"

Nicholas interrupted, exclaiming, "He doesn't love you! He is only obsessed with you! If he can't have you, then no one can. He will kill you!"

"NO!" I shrieked.

Finally, I succumbed to the emotions and sobbed. Richard, in a comforting gesture, stroked my shoulder as I shoved Nicholas's hand away. After Richard made sure no one followed us, he drove to an abandoned hangar. Once we were inside, I saw other people. Standing near the private jet, there were Hugo, Jacob, and his wife, Clara. I rushed to Jacob and hugged him, crying.

"I am sorry, Jacob!"

"Think nothing of it!" I hugged Hugo and Clara after saying my good-byes.

Richard and Nicholas spoke, "It's time for you to go."

**A/N: How did you all like the unmasking scene? I enjoyed writing it. I want to give you a heads up of what is to come. In the next chapter, there will be just Stacy's point of view. In chapter thirteen, there will be someone's intervention and chapter fourteen there will be MORE important characters added to the story to aid the plot of my story… I am almost done with part one. SO if you are a new reader, PLEASE review!**

© Copyright 2005


	12. Chapter 12 A Light In the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**A/N: Okay, well… to one reviewer—you know who you are—What did you expect from the unmasking scene? Just curious… Anyhow in this chapter—it is only a filler to build up the plot for the next chapter… Anyways… If you don't read the author's note—PLEASE READ THE ONE AT THE BOTTOM—I need readers to let me know something in the future. I finished part one YAY FOR ME! And to my reviewers, I give out my lollipops and cookies.**

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! And thanks for all the hits—It makes my day, too! So… READ!**

Chapter 12- A Light In the Shadows

As soon as I stepped on the plane, all of the feelings I kept bottled up inside released themselves. I collapsed on the floor of the plane, screaming and sobbing. I cried for William, cried for the death of my kids, and cried for the whole nightmare I never seem to escape. Richard came up and rocked me back and forth in his arms. After a couple of minutes had passed and I regained my composure, I sat down heavily in a seat.

Nicholas sat far away. I was thankful for that. Richard, my supervisor, sat next to me and held my hand. Once we were in the air, I found my voice and turned to him.

"What now," I whispered.

He smiled slightly before remarking, "I suppose I should explain what happened to me after I left that night. Well, after the plan with Jacob failed and you escaped, I was at a loss for what to do. Two days ago, I received a phone call. It was Jacob. He told me to meet him at the hospital. When I arrived, he and I discussed ways to get you away from William."

He paused, contemplating, and then continued, "We could not decide or decipher up ways that would work, so as a last resort, Jacob contacted Ambassador Hugo Stazgonocove. Hugo arrived and told us he would help. He said he was reluctant to help, at first, but he uncovered something so dark and disturbing about your husband, he knew it'd be best you get you away from him."

Kicking the seat in front of me with agitation, I muttered, "He would never hurt me. He loves me."

"Stacy, he is a murderer!"

"He was kidnapped and brainwashed after being tortured for almost a hundred hours straight!"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know anything anymore. I feel numb inside. I lost everything. My kids were murdered and they're dead… I will never find their bodies and will never have closure. I was not there when my husband needed me the most. I have destroyed him. What did Hugo find out about William?"

"He found out that William tortured and killed a multitude of women."

"No," shaking my head fervently, "William views women as pure. He regards them highly and would never torture them much less kill them."

"Evidence supports the accusation. I know he was once your husband once, but your husband is dead. He is not what you think he is."

"I will never believe such an accusation. I do not believe he is capable of such atrocities!"

"Stacy, your stubbornness will get you killed! You have put many murderers behind bars. Why can you not see how dangerous this man…monster…is?"

At his referral to William, chills ran through my body. All was silent. I stared out of the window, wondering what William was doing.

'What an absurd notion,' a voice sneered in my head. 'He is going out of his mind worrying about what happened to you.'

Then I felt like I was slapped. It was from guilt. I was so torn. Maybe Richard was right. Maybe I should just move on with my life, but I could not get the hurt expression out of my head when I looked at him. His screams reverberated in my head.

All he wanted was my love, and I would have given it to him had I received the chance. However, he frightened me and still he haunts me. I have no doubt he has concocted a strategy to search, find, and drag me back to meet his demands, whatever those demands were.

Richard grasped my hand, obviously sensing my inner struggle with my emotions. I laid my head on his shoulder. I then was grateful he and Nicholas had whisked me away. I do intend to get was far away from Nicholas as possible. I do not trust him at all.

After a few hours, the plane landed and I still did not know where. Obviously, I could not go back to my old life in Denver, Colorado.

"Richard, where are we?"

"We are in Richmond, Virginia. I will accommodate you to your new home, and then I must leave."

"For good?"

"No, but Stacy, he will look for you no matter the consequence. He is a genius, so he will know where to look in order to find out where you are."

"Richard, I am scared for you."

"I have covered all my tracks as well as yours. Don't worry; just be cautious. You will be fine!"

"Okay."

I sat in a chair at my lush apartment. I was alone and I hated it. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed William. Laughably, I missed his harsh attitude and odd behavior. I wanted to call him and let him know I was okay, but Nicholas was watching me like a hawk. I could not contact anyone.

Richard converted all my accounts into cash. I kept the cash in my safe until my assumed name would work—Stephanie Stillner--. My new job was a lab assistant at a crime lab in Richmond. Somehow, inside my heart, I felt that this plan would fail. William always gets what he wants.

My children were dead, and I felt hollow inside. Everything that completed me is dead and gone. Fearing Nicholas's intentions, I did not sleep well. I hid my PP7 underneath my pillow, but nothing happened.

Richard promised to inform my family that I was safe in the Witness Protection Program. The next day, I could not concentrate at work. I truly wished that I could talk to William, but Nicholas found ways to prevent me.

He had managed to force his way into being my partner at the lab in my crime work, so it was apparent my disgust for him grew.

While we studied mitochondrial DNA samples, he attempted to change my mind and feelings about William, which I figured he would try to do.

"Stacy, listen to reason! He does not love you! He's only obsessed with you! He's a murderer! If he finds you, you will be killed!"

"Nicholas, as I have stated before and will continue to stand by, nothing you or anyone says will make me change my mind."

Three long months passed by slowly, and my life became routine; occasionally a big blow out would occur between Nicholas and me. His efforts to get closer to me were quickly thwarted. I quickly grew to despise him more and more.

Winter's wrath had faded to springtime bliss. Sometimes I would walk to the park three blocks away and sit while reading a recent crime novel. The trees were green and in full bloom. Warmer weather came, but a person still required a sweater for the cold nights.

A month ago, while driving home in a vicious rainstorm, I witnessed a truck pulled over and a man boot out two puppies in the ditch. When he drove off, I quickly pulled over to rescue the creatures. I ran to the ditch where whimpering and howling could be heard, echoing through the rainfall.

I could barely see anything, but I grasped the two shivering forms and made my way home. After plenty of sleepless nights and plenty of puppy milk, the two were fit and playful as ever.

One puppy was black and had a white spot on his chest, so I named him Shadow. The other puppy was a cream color with an ash color sprinkled on the top. Her face appeared as if she stuck it in the ash of the fireplace. Her name was Willow. They kept me company through the long nights of crying and nightmares.

They made me feel human, but the more time I spent as 'Stephanie Stillner,' the more I realized I missed William.

After plenty of time pondering what to do, I formed a plan so that I might contact William. He never did anything to hurt me_ intentionally_. All he wanted was someone to love him unconditionally despite his deformity. I certainly understood why he has done the things he has done, which is a disturbing revelation.

My soul was bound to his, much to my dismay; we are spiritually one even though physically we are apart.

**A/N: I don't know but I love the last line of this chapter… So I hope you liked it… but I understand if you rather skipped it… I NEED YOUR HELP… I want to know what my readers want to see happen in the story… Is there something particular that you want me to write in? I will if you let me know. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN! Okay, the next chapter is titled "The Intervention" THAT'S GONNA BE AN INTERESTING CHAPTER Please review… I will review your stories…**

**Love all**

**RainsP.**

© Copyright 2005


	13. Chapter 13 The Intervention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**A/N: Okay, well… In this chapter… someone gets an intervention and William finds out some disturbing news. Please review and tell me what you all think. I was out of town and apologize for the wait of this chapter… I am so glad everyone who has reviewed likes it… And the readers who helped with the hits reaching over 1000! I do hope that you like this chapter, for I tried my hardest to please you guys! So, with that said, I will let you read.**

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! **

Chapter 13- The Intervention

For the past three months, William frantically searched for Stacy. He loathed himself after his mental breakdown when he found out she ran away from him…frightened. He hated himself even more when he found out why she ran away. Futilely, he destroyed the new house in search of any evidence to point out where Stacy might have gone, and of course, he found none. 

One day after other failures in the search, he punched out the glass of all the mirrors in the house, then he drank so much brandy that he collapsed. 

His normally immaculate appearance had deteriorated. Smelling of strong alcohol, his clothes were old and wrinkled. His mask had dried blood on it, and his eyes were bloodshot and his hair pointed in all directions. 

'She hated him…she hated him…,'his mind chanted repeatedly. His pitiful existence now had no reason in continuing. However, he had to know what happened to her…where she disappeared. 

One of his men called him yesterday with some possible appealing information. "Yes, Michael?"

"Addams, maybe she returned to America. An unknown marked jet left for Colorado in the United States about the same time your wife disappeared. According to the information you gave us, she recently worked at the Crime Lab in Denver."

"Fine, Michael, I will look into it."

"You're welcome, Addams." 

William hung up. Getting up, William started to pack his things to go to America. It was the only lead and he needed to know what happened to his wife. Suddenly there was a knock at his door, and as William postponed what he was doing to open it, Hugo, the daroga, and Vlad Kushoff greeted him at the doorway. 

Sneering with sarcasm, William asked, "Do what I owe the pleasure?" He extended out his arm, beckoning them all inside. While the trio was sitting down, William brought them some drinks and he too, sat down. 

For then minutes, nothing was said as William sat in the chair and three pairs of eyes watched him intently.

Finally, the daroga spoke up, "Ahem, William we are here for your intervention."

William tossed his head back with a maniacal laugh. "You have got to be joking! My intervention? You all are such simpletons!"

Kushoff, his boss coughed aggravated with being called a simpleton, stated, "If we are such simpletons, Phantom, then how did we whisk your wife away without your knowledge?"

At once Kushoff realized his error in revealing too much. Anger, utter rage, and realization coursed through William's mind. So blind by his rage, he never recalled lunging at Kushoff, his hands wrapping around his neck, and crushing the tendons. He only pulled back when someone injected his neck with a needle. 

Immediately, his body felt like rubber and his limbs numb as he collapsed on the floor, paralyzed while Kushoff coughed and sputtered. 

William felt his vocal cords go numb as the muscle-relaxer began to take full effect. This left William at the mercy of his wife's kidnappers. The daroga began the 'intervention' as William lay sprawled out on the floor.

Growling with frustration, William promised himself that he would seek revenge on all of them as soon as he could feel his muscles. 

"William, I have been your friend and tried to stand by you all these years even when you were wrong. You are not mentally stable enough to take care of Stacy. The death of your children has taken a heavy toll on you, so we do not condemn you for your recent…actions…" He gestured toward the holes in the walls and splintered glass littering the floor.

"We are sending you to Moscow's psychiatric ward until you are stabilized. Maybe then you can be reunited with Stacy, but right now, you are too dangerous to be around her, much less anyone else."

William's eyes widened with utter rage, but he knew he could not retaliate while paralyzed on the floor. With him feeling desperate and with him feeling like his back in a corner, he _would_ find a way to escape. He refused to stay in the insane asylum for long. Knowing Stacy was in danger, did not help the situation either. 

--Stacy's Point of View--

I called a friend of William and mine, who had a pilot's license. He was trustworthy and had flown William and me to many remote romantic getaways. No one, not even Nicholas, knew who he was.

I would meet with him today at 1:30 in the afternoon to discuss my flight to Russia. When Nicholas slept tonight, I would sneak out and fly to Moscow. I will find closure with William by my side or not. 

As I was getting my purse together, dressed in a plain white long-sleeved shirt, long black pants, and long black coat, Nicholas questioned, "Where are you going right now?"

"To meet a friend."

"Who is he?"

"Steven Par."

"Why are you meeting with him?"

"Discuss some of the evidence in a case. He _is _the prosecutor."

"Fine, be back by nine."

"Yes, father," I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice. 

While the wind blew in my face, I felt somewhat cold. Truth be told, I was hot from my coat, but Russia was always cold. I figured Nicholas would attempt to follow me so I drove to the coffee shop to meet Steven, then we would go out the back door. I had to get this right. Going through the door of the store, anxiety and adrenaline fueled my movements and my thoughts. 

Steven Par stood up, "It's so great to see you, Stacy"

"Shh, Steve, remember what I told you on the phone."

"Ah, yes, sorry." Smiling he pulled a chair out for me and after we sat down, I got down to business.

"Is everything ready?"

"All we need to do is board the plane and go."

"Good, let's go when you're through with your coffee." 

I felt my arm be viciously snapped up, and I faced a scowl. "Let you go where, hmm?"

Nicholas stood there. He had heard me. Snatching my arm away, I retorted angrily, "Nowhere with you!"

Bolting to the door, I ran at full speed down the road with Nicholas in hot pursuit. I needed to think fast or my only chance to escape would be dashed, but a black Buick screeched to a halt in front of me, almost hitting me. 

A dark black-haired man beckoned me to come with him. He saw my apprehension when I glanced at the two heavier men, but he called out, "If you want to get to William, come with me." 

At this, I ran in the seat of the car and it sped off as Nicholas screamed at me. I huddled in the corner of the backseat while a man in a black suit stared at me. He looked exactly like Michael in the _Godfather_ in the mob. I was close.

"Who are you?"

Extending his hand forward, he smiled a bright smile. "I am Michael Stranzo. I am a business associative of your husband…and head of glass importations."

I did not truly believe that. Judging by is wealthy appearance, I would assume he was in more…illegal… activities. Glass imports would not make him that wealthy or an instant millionaire. 

"How do I know I can trust you?"

He smiled his perfect smile before replying, "I do not blame you for being suspicious of my motives." He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a letter, with no doubt William's handwriting on it:

_**Michael Stranzo,**_

**_As I have stated before, I will meet with you for the whereabouts of my wife, but currently I have been sent to the insane asylum against my will. I was lucky to get this letter to you. It is imperative that you find Stacy and bring her back to me. If you do that, I will bring you your son's murderer. I have appreciated your alliance and help. Trust me; I do not give out compliments lightly. Thanks--_**

**_Phantom of Russia _  
**

Handing the letter back to Stranzo with trembling hands, I leaned back in the seat in quiet. I tried to figure out how I could get William out of the asylum. How exactly did he get there anyhow? All I had left was William. Did I love him? Well, I suppose I will just have wait and see once back in his world of Moscow, Russia.****

**A/N: Like I said, this chapter is very interesting! I plan to put a full summary of this story later… in chapter one. So, did everyone enjoy it? Yes, I understand that this is an unconventional story and had no Erik or Christine. I do believe it is a great story, not because I wrote it, but the inspiration that helped to spark the entire story. Well… I decided against my better judgment to add a Christine-y and a Raoul-y character to the story since there is a phantom… Plus, I love the drama and angst that it creates REVIEW!**

**Love all**

**RainsP.**

© Copyright 2005


	14. Chapter 14 Love and Loss

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for your loverly reviews… I enjoyed them. Sorry for the long update, but my dog died, then his son got hit by a car, and I had to go out of town, so I have been busy. Let me know is you like this introduction or not. This will go in Chapter 1… Please review. My promise STILL stands. I hope you enjoy this chapter… you learn some secrets, new characters, and character's plans._

_ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

**Introduction**

_**William Addams, the Russian Chief of Investigations, is alive after thought dead, and a tale of love, deceit, adventure, and hate is brought to life as William's past catches up with him. Jack Finnedly, a terrorist who left William's face an abhorrent mess when William was two weeks old, is no longer a threat to Addams. Thus, a new threat arrives to destroy his life. See how William overcomes all odds for his family, as well as, his own demons on a quest of danger and valor to save not only himself, but also the woman that he loves.**_

Chapter 14- Love and Loss

The weather was cold and crisp, but it had not snowed. The sky was blue and only a few white clouds dotted the sky. When we had landed, Michael escorted me to his awaiting limo. Moscow's St. Basil's Cathedral jutted forward into the sky and I could not help but gawk at the structure while Michael directed the driver.

The plane ride was long; Michael did not reveal much about himself to me other than that he had been married once and had a son and daughter. However, he lost his son to his enemy who murdered him. In turn, I revealed things from my past: how William and I met, my children's death, my loss. I had cried when I told him of the brutal murders of my own flesh and blood. He sympathized with me and before we knew it, we had landed.

Upon arrival, there was a group waiting at the entrance for Michael. His daughter, Angel, around the age of four ran to him. My heart ached as I saw him embrace her. The other two women I did not recognize until Michael introduced me to them.

"Stacy, this is Carol," he pointed to the blonde.

She said "hello" in Russian; I responded.

He then pointed to the dark-haired woman and said, "This is Rachel." She smiled and talked to me. I immediately picked up on her American accent but refrained from saying a word.

Now we were all sitting in the back of the limo. Apparently there were ill-feelings between the two moody women. They kept staring death stares at each other while Michael's dark brown eyes brooded with thought. I broke the awkward silence.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Michael handed me a letter saying, "William wanted me to give you this before you get to see him."

I took a deep breath before reading it:

_**My love,**_

**_I know I have put you through a lot the past few months, but I do love you. I miss you so much, and I promise that I will make it up to you. Daroga, Hugo, and Kushoff sent me to an insane asylum against my will. I know you probably want nothing to do with me, but I had rather hear it from you. I will never stop loving you nor will I stop apologizing for my atrocious behavior. The only thing keeping me sane in this hell-hole is thoughts of you. Always remember our wedding day. It is my fault that our kids died, and I took my pain and anger out on you. There is no excuse for that. I order you to stay with Michael Stranzo, at least until I can prepare a place for us that is safe. Always be on your guard. Michael is indebted to me, but I do_ not_ trust him. He is the leader of the Russian Mafia. Yes, I know, but I know he will keep you safe. Be on your guar, for I do not trust him. Keep your eyes open at all times. I love you, my Linka, and I will see you within a week's time. Stranzo has a good heart, but he hates disloyalty. Don't worry. You are loyal to me and he will see that. I WILL come back for you, but be on your guard. I cannot stress that enough. I love you always._**

_**Yours truly,**_

_**William**_

With shaking hands, I put the letter in my coat pocket and found Michael staring at me intently.

He paused before speaking to me, "Stacy, William has told me much about you, but I believe he has not told you of me. As you know, my name is Michael Stranzo. Carol is my ex-wife and we have two kids together, Michael II and Angel. Michael was murdered at the age of ten, and Angel is three. I was married before Carol and she was murdered tragically. Your husband solved her murder ten years ago. My son was recently kidnapped and murdered, and your husband is gathering information from the investigation, so that I may know who killed him."

His eyes became cold and distant as he reflected his past. I whispered, recounting my own senseless losses, "I am so sorry. I know all too well of losing a child. My four children were murdered because of my husband's job."

At that moment, I bit my tongue, knowing I had said too much. He wasn't supposed to know I had knowledge he was the Mafia boss, but my fear subsided when Carol held my hand. It was fulfilling to have a mother comfort another mother. I smiled gratefully, but I did notice that Rachel seemed uncomfortable. She looked so familiar, but I could not place her anywhere. My mind was reeling, and then it hit me.

"You're Rachel Varnett, the FBI profiler. I read many of your articles on serial killers and murderers. I was very impressed. I suppose the theories of your murder were wrong. Anyhow, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank-you, but why would you not tell? You don't know me."

"Sometimes we all have our own secrets, and besides, it is not my place to talk. If you want to be dead and stay gone, then that is your choice."

Michael appeared stunned by what I said. Carol glared at Rachel before sitting back, sulking. Looking at Michael, I inquired as to where he lived.

"I live in a mansion in a secluded spot outside of St. Petersburg."

"Oh, it must be nice."

"It's lovely."

I looked at my folded hands pondering my situation. It keeps becoming more strange and complicated as time goes by. When I peeked at my wristwatch, I realized that time had flown by four hours.

The weather was unusually warm for the time of the year, and the air was thick with moisture. The clouds were a dull grey and a heavy fog surfaced over the dull landscape.

As we pulled into the driveway, all I saw was the thick fog, but then a lush mansion emerges from the fog. It was three stories tall with green moss covering the left side of the façade. There were four adjacent rectangular windows. The building appeared to be made of some masonry stone. Atop the roof edges sat four immense dreary-looking gargoyles.

Facing Michael, I stated, "My husband would love the architecture of your home."

"Just wait until you see the inside," was his reply.

His house, if one can call it that, had eight bedrooms; five fully accessorized bathrooms; a large living, dining, and library room filled with ornately foreign furniture. The indoor garden was exceptionally beautiful, and I also saw the horse stables past the pond.

"Mr. Stranzo, your property is absolutely breath-taking!"

"I am glad you like it, for you shall be here at least a week for what your husband told me."

Nodding slightly, I stared out the window, gripping my arms, silently wishing it was William's arms around me. Closing my eyes, I envisioned William and me in a lover's night of passion. A hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"I will show you your room."

When I was settled in, I stayed in my room and just cried. It seems that all I do now is cry. I missed my kids more than anything and now I felt hollow where my heart used to be. I wanted the father of my children back to comfort me, to hold me, and to tell me what I am feeling is normal. I wanted him to protect me, but most importantly, to love me. Before I knew it, my conflicting thoughts ceased as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I never knew that Nicholas arrived in Russia towards midnight and had brought Richard, who was irate, to contact the daroga to find out where I had 'been stashed.' If only they knew what they were getting themselves into, I doubt they would have stepped any further. I also did not know that Richard and Nicholas were plotting to either throw William in jail or kill him, but they agreed that the latter was more realistic.

Hearing shouts and scores of yells, I slowly descended the stairs, still in dreamy haze from just waking up. I saw Carol clutching a gun aimed at Rachel while Michael tried to intervene.

"You don't want to do this, Carol. Angel is upstairs asleep."

As soon as I saw her wild eyes, I immediately knew she had lost touch with reality.

"I am getting rid of Rachel, Michael. She is out to get me!" With her finger on the trigger, Michael and I ran to the gun as it shot out.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the end… I love cliff-hangers! Don't you? You will not find out who has been shot until Chapter 16… I am evil! MUHAHAHAAAAAHA… ha…. And anyways… next chapter… there will be an escape._

_Chapter 15- Insanely Escaping the Insane coming soon…._


	15. Chapter 15 Insanely Escaping the Insane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**

**_Author's Note:_ Okay, this is an action-packed chapter… Probably my favorite of all the chapters… well…not really… Oh, it took me two weeks to think up a way that William could escape. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is longer than most of my chapters. I WORKED MY TAIL OFF to get this chapter in this weekend. Please review! I am working on Part II of this story…so…it's definitely going to be long… 4 more chapters left to part one… Then the REAL drama begins…**

Chapter 15- Insanely Escaping the Insane

Every night that William was confined, he went over his plan to escape the insane asylum. The asylum committee had put him in solitary confinement, and that served to enhance his chance of escape. He developed a technique of swallowing the three pills the employees gave him and then regurgitating them back up whole. William received the three pills five times a day, so he was able to collect at least one hundred five within a week's time.

Not being a patient man, William knew he had to be patient if he wanted to succeed. Luckily, for him, he had read many books on magic and conversed with the trade's experts: he was successful himself, so he could get out of the white straitjacket that confined him at night when the attendants were asleep.

It was during this time that William labored diligently a plan to flee this nightmare. Inside the jacket, he tore off some material and devised a pouch that he stored the powder of the pills that he crushed earlier.

It was midnight of June 12; he was about ready to carry out his plan of escape through. He had about eight hundred crushed pills' powder ready to be used. One of the attendants had an unfortunate smoking habit, which William managed to steal his lighter that the man thought he lost.

William disassembled the lighter and poured the lighter fluid on the powder and with a match he stole from the janitor's storage room, he struck it. Soon enough the powder that he had strewn around the room erupted into flames.

His distorted, abhorrent face twisted in disgusting satisfaction as the smoke detectors rang and men yelled as they ran down the hallways to arrive at William's door.

As the men threw open the door, they saw that the fire had spread to the padded walls and the bed. William, taking advantage of the moment, took one of the straitjacket's straps, and one by one, the men fell unconscious.

William then slipped out the door undetected and locked the unconscious forms inside the room. William, who had received Russian stealth training, avoided exposure and escaped successfully.

When the cold air hit his hideous visage, he shuddered at his sudden recollection that he had no mask and was completely vulnerable to nature.

With the desire to see his handiwork, he turned around and saw half the asylum engulfed in flames and smoke and men attempting to put the fire out. Clutching his arms, William took notice of how cold it had gotten and treaded forward.

Before William realized it, he had made it to the main road. He had no cell phone, decent clothes, or even his mask, so, though he dreaded it, there was only one way he could get away.

A car slowly meandered its way through the dense fog, and William, who saw his opportunity, darted in front of the car. The man slammed on his screeching brakes to keep from hitting William.

However, when the man saw William's wild face, broken straitjacket, the crazy look in his eyes, the man crossed his heart while muttering, "Holy mighty Lord, on high!"

William rolled his eyes, gritted his teeth, and pulled the man out of the car, and then he sped off in the man's car as the man stood dumbfounded in the road.

William drove to St. Petersburg. As he crossed the city limits, he breathed a huge sigh of relief, knowing he had escaped. He was relieved that he was a step closer for Stacy.

William owned several houses in Russia, many no one even knew existed. He had bought and built the houses for safety precautions, and he was glad he did. After stopping at one safe house, he dressed in his immaculate eveningwear and put on his facial mask. If one were to look at him at a distance, he would appear almost normal…almost…

William then disposed of the man's car in an abandoned field, making sure he also cleared the car of any incriminating evidence that might point back at him.

Back at the safe house, he poured himself a cup of brandy that he sipped and reflected on a distant memory. It was before the children were born, and William had just taken Stacy out to dinner. They sat on the couch and stared at each other.

_William began to play Prelude in E Minor by Chopin on the piano. Stacy's eyes glazed over drowsily as he lulled her to sleep with his music. When he finished the song, he lifted her form in his arms as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_Her scent flooded his senses, and he had to take a deep breath to maintain his rigid self-control. He rested his cheek against her net of brown chestnut hair before placing her in his bed._

_The William sat in his chair and simply gazed at his soul mate. He felt an odd sense of pride and humility at once. People were at their most vulnerable are when they were sleeping. Stacy trusted him enough to be vulnerable around him. _

_If at all, he fell in love with her more, and he promised himself that he would never make her regret being vulnerable around him._

As the memory faded, William felt his self-hate return ten-fold back to him. He hated himself even more for destroying Stacy and making her feel guilty about the kids' deaths. William was even more hateful towards himself because the man he used to be is dead.

He could never be that good-hearted man again. With a cry of rage, he flung the glass at the wall and stormed around the room, tearing and smashing any and everything in his path before he collapsed.

His soul cried out in utter agony. No matter how hard he tried, his actions always resulted in him hurting the people he cared most for in the world. He had not tears left to shed.

He cried out with such anguish that even the demons would weep for him. On the cold floor, William laid face down heaving with dry sobs. Inside his soul, his heart gave him enough strength to focus on making sure that Stacy would be safe.

Slowly getting up, William looked at his hands. They were raw and red with two gashes oozing red blood. He bandaged them and used his back up cell phone to call one of his loyal men. The calls could not be traced.

"George?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Okay, I am currently in hiding, and I need you to do some things and bring me some necessities."

"Just tell me what you need and I will do it."

"I thank-you; I need a wardrobe of women's clothes with the sizes that I will tell you. I need water, wine, blankets, food, first aid, and toiletries, as well as a heater. I also need a car, money from my hidden vault, and bring my dog for my protection."

"Got it, sir."

After William told him a few more details, George went to work. An incredible amount of pressure suppressed his skull with such force; he flung himself in the bedroom in the dark.

The migraine worsened. As he drank brandy while lying on the bed, he wondered what Stacy was doing. He picked up the phone, and he called her cell. After the first ring, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Darling, it is William. Call me on another phone."

"Okay…wait!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What's the number?"

He told her and hung up. She called back. Her voice sounded strained.

"My love, what's wrong?"

"Everything, I miss you, William. You are in my every thought and breath!" William whimpered at this.

"Stacy, I love you, and I am sorry. Forg—"

"I would forgive you each and every time. Something bad happened, my love."

The hairs on his neck bristled.

"What happened?"

"Carol had a gun and suffered a mental breakdown, and she tried to shoot Rachel. However, Michael and I both went for the gun and she pulled the trigger. Michael was shot. So, I am here in his mansion alone."

Anger boiled inside William. "What! I strictly prohibited from leaving you alone!"

"William, I am frightened. Can you come and get me?"

William felt torn. "My darling, I can't. People are looking for me."

"They're looking for me, too."

"Who is?"

"William, you are not going to believe this, but the ones who're looking for me are…NO!"

William was utterly horrified when he heard her scream and the phone went dead. He put his head in his hands and wept. His beautiful children were all dead, and now Stacy was in danger. It was all his fault.

A knock at the door signaled George was at the door. William composed himself before greeting him with this, "Did anyone follow you?"

"No, sir, they didn't."

"Great, I need you to send men to Michael Stranzo's house and watch it. If anyone out of the ordinary comes out, get Stacy out of the house."

"It will be done."

'Thanks, now go home to your family. I will contact you tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

And with the supplies dropped off, George left and William was alone. After he put up all the supplies, he got into the car and drove to see the Russian President. This would help him get Stacy back sooner. Then, they can have a normal life together…if one can call this normal.

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter… Next chapter.. there will be added drama to the relationship between Stacy and William. I apologize for lying again…You did find out who was shot in this chapter…Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW! **

© Copyright 2005


	16. Chapter 16 Unending Search

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**_

**Author's Note: Well, I am sorry for making you all wait for 13 days. Shame…shame on me. Whoa…the news is talking about killer deer. So, how are you all…I DO have a Christmas chapter, but it's ten chapters away in Part Two. Sorry Trust me it is worth the wait. I hope you people like this chapter. Since it's Christmas break, hopefully, I will finish Part One of this story and get started on Part Two…(there will be three parts) HEE HEE Hee hee…my dog has gas…lol…Sorry, I am traumatized…My friend took me to a bar! And I am an underaged conservative….That was an experience… (Just so you know, I DID not do anything bad) Anyways… I love all your stories…It makes me happy to read and review them…Continue to update. This chapter is a little longer, but I wanted to keep the drama going.**

**Chapter 16- Unending Search**

Nicholas was currently searching through the daroga's desk and computer in hopes of finding any evidence that could point him to the whereabouts of Stacy. For the life of him, he could not comprehend Stacy's loyalty to his maniac brother. What could his brother offer her but misery and darkness? William's world is nothing but pain and suffering, and Nicholas dreaded and hated his brother for sucking Stacy down in it.

Because of _his_ fault, Stacy lost her kids whom she utterly loved. Nicholas had fallen in love with Stacy when he first saw her as she dated William. He had tried to make her love him; however, she grew to despise him. Even though she loathed him, he was determined to save her from that monster.

Sighing, Nicholas threw the useless papers in the trash, disgusted with himself for failing to get any good information. Richard Grishold walked in and informed him of the meeting Jacob and Kushoff.

Once everyone was seated in a secluded meeting room, Vlad Kushoff began the conference.

"Hello again, I suppose William trained Stacy very well, for she has escaped with no trace. I have also learned she escaped around the same time that William escaped the insane asylum…before he burned it to the ground. We would be fools not to see the coincidence."

He paused before going on, "William has, no doubt, stashed her somewhere where we cannot find her. He is a genius. We all have different reasons for being here today. I am here to find William, so he can come back to the Russian government since he is a vital asset to this corporation. Without his genius, terrorists would run rampant in Russia. Jacob, you are here because you want to keep the public safe from our asset. We all know what Addams is capable of doing when he feels like he is backed in a corner. Nicholas and Richard, you both are here to keep Stacy away from Addams until he recuperates from his trauma. There is no doubt of why we all are here, but we need to figure out how to find Addams and Stacy before there are more tragedies."

Kushoff sighed. He was not a patient man, and it did not help that his superior was breathing down his neck for him to find the Phantom. Franz Rovanachov was causing problems for the upcoming election.

Nicholas kicked the seat in front of him in frustration. "My search has come up empty. I cannot find out what happened to her."

Richard sat in contemplative silence, obviously plotting something big.

William's Point of View

William was both physically and mentally exhausted. The hot water of his shower beat on his back as he leaned his forehead against the shower wall. He silently wept. His kids…his flesh and blood were dead, and Stacy probably was, too.

He hated himself for the mistakes he made which caused all the drama. Gritting his teeth against the pain from the lacerations on his back, he got ready in his immaculate eveningwear.

He sat down in his armchair awaiting the arrival of the President of Russia, Vladimir Putana. Vladimir was of average height with grey hair and dark beady eyes. Naturally, a quiet man, he still led the nation well. When he arrived, William welcomed him in and they sat down.

The president began, "William, do you know how much trouble that you are in? You burned down an asylum, kidnapped an American citizen, and neglected to do your job where Franz is concerned. Tell me what is going on!"

The cold countenance of William's mask reflected the feeling of William now—cold--. William smiled an eerie ghost smile before he folded his fingers and placed his hands in his lap.

He responded, "I _have_ been doing my job, President. Franz Rovanachov has moved his campaign to Rubtsovsk as well as other cities such as Bratsk, and as far east as Yakutsk, Mirny, and Tynda. I cannot move in on him all at once. As far as burning down the asylum, I hear no one died, so there was no harm done. It probably was just a nuisance to you, though. There is no law against taking your wife to their new home without alerting the media."

At times, William disgusted the President of Russia. It was by not only his repulsive face, but also his secretive and distrustful of life. He had a distorted view, and it disturbed Vladimir Putana very much.

However, William Addams is the only employee of Russia that could be trusted, no matter the cost. He has been the most successful government employee on the force for ten years. He has single-handedly brought down fifty terrorist organizations, twenty cults, forty murderers, three traitors, and six spies. This does not include the countless lives he has saved.

The President remembered a few years ago, he was giving a speech and started to walk away. No one but William noticed the sniper. Before anyone could react, William pushed the president out of the way and was shot in the shoulder.

The scar remains testimony to the incident on William's shoulder.

"President, I need your help. I need you to keep Kushoff off my back and your consent for me to hide away for a while."

"Like a vacation?"

"Somewhat, I need time away before I attack Franz. I have to keep Stacy safe until I know I can fully prepare to bring down Rovanachov. He has already murdered my children, as a result of my lack of preparation."

"I agree, William. I will personally pay for your children's funeral, so you and your wife may have closure."

Grasping William's hand, the President thanked him and then left with the papers William compiled for him earlier. The president called and reported to Kushoff.

Back to the Conference room

Kushoff slammed the phone down in utter rage. The group of Jacob, Nicholas, and Richard stared at him in wonder.

Kushoff growled, "Well, Addams has once again covered his tracks. He gained support of the president of Russia. Stacy and William are _not_ to be touched. The president has sent funding for them to hide away. Apparently, he manipulated Mr. Putana that he is not a threat and is sane."

Sighs of frustration and anger echoed around the table. Nicholas cursed his brother while Richard did not express any emotion, but Grishold stood up and walked out the room.

The rest remained seated, utterly in silent defeat.

William's Point of View

William sat back in sheer satisfaction while drinking Chardonnay wine. Browsing through recent flight passports, he hunted for Abyu Muhammad, a known terrorist for Al' Qaeda. Instead, he found something shocking.

Choking on the wine, he dropped the papers. Amidst the coughs, William glanced on the floor and saw his brother's face staring at him.

How could his brother slip through the cracks without him being aware of it? Fury boiled his blood.

At that moment, William knew that his brother had impersonated him, but he won't succeed in taking Stacy away from him. William would kill him before he even thought about touching her.

Getting up, William gathered a few things and moved on. He had to hurry up and finish preparations. He knew that Nicholas thought he was some psychopath. His cell phone buzzed.

"Yes, William Addams is here."

The voice on the other line scoffed and said with menacingly, "Hello, my dear _brother_, I promise you that everyone will see you as the evil monster that you are. Stacy will see that you manipulated her and made her blind by your lies, and she will hate you."

William rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Brother, and I use that term lightly, I will warn you once to stay away from my wife. If you come near her, I won't hesitate eliminating you."

Nicholas sneered, "There was actually a time when I thought you changed, but you proved me wrong. You still are a monster, always have been, and always will be one. Stacy will see. I will make her."

William yelled in fury as Nicholas nonchalantly hung up on him. William's phone buzzed. Stacy was calling, of course.

**Author's note: Well, this completes Chapter 16, and I HOPE you will ignore my grammatical errors. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chappie, I love cliffhangers. Oh by the way, the next chapter deals with the Mafia and how they got involved with the Phantom of Russia. Oh yeah, it's good. Please review while I await Christmas….Oh yeah… I want to wish you all a very happy and early Christmahannakwanzakah! Please tell me what you would like to see happen in the story and I will reply back to your reviews and and review your stories!**

© Copyright 2005


	17. Chapter 17 The Dark Gets Darker

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**_

**_Chapter Summary: Phantom and Stacy share a phone call as Stacy finds out what the Mafia boss is planning, and she tries to warn William. This is a chapter that's a precursor to the whole Mafia versus Phantom. _**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone, I decided to give you another chapter this Christmas break. Enjoy this chapter. I do hope for more reviews for this chapter, though. I know it is three days until Christmas Day, but I just want two words (I like….or I don't) We are approaching the end of Part One of my story… The second Part is the best part of the whole. (better incidents and drama and lovely angst-y romance) Anyhow, please please leave a comment… sorry… watching the Osmonds singing… So, have fun with more Mafia interaction!**

**Chapter 17- The Dark Gets Darker**

I clutched the phone I had 'borrowed' from Michael while he was in the operating room.

"William, I am at the hospital. I am sorry that I scared you earlier. One of Michael's goons frightened me because Michael had ordered them to take me to the hospital where he was."

William interrupted me with a curt, "Stacy, you should not have called me on this phone. They are monitoring my phone records to see if you would try to contact me."

"Well, I guess I will call you on a different ph-"

"No, it's too late. They know where you are now," he abruptly cut me off in my sentence. William always was the perfect gentleman to me and, knowing from experience, when he was rude to me, he was furious with someone else.

"My love, what happened?" I inquired with a sympathetic yet fearful voice.

Sighing heavily, he relented and told me, "Nicholas, my _perfectly handsome_ twin brother, is here in Russia, as well as your supervisor, Jacob, and Kushoff. Together with Hugo, they have banded together in order to take you away from me."

At this statement, I lost control of myself and exclaimed, "William, don't let them take me away from you! I don't want to be alone! My kids are already gone!"

"Stacy, darling, I promise on my life that I will not…will _not_…let them take you away from me. You are my wife."

"Okay then, when are you whisking me away?"

"Soon, my love…soon."

"William, I will talk to Michael. Maybe he can do something to help us."

"Fine, sweetheart, but do not reveal too much and watch what you say. He is still a very dangerous man."

"I promise I will be very careful. I love you."

"I love you, too."

When we hung up, I sauntered quickly to Michael's hospital room where he was recuperating. However, I had to dodge some of his goons that were streaming out of the room. Staying around the corner of the hallway, I positioned myself a place to hear what was said.

Hearing what Michael had to say, I was extremely glad that I eavesdropped.

"I want you to keep Carol from the police chief, Jacob Jackson. I do not want anyone to know who shot me. It's my fault that she had a mental breakdown. Make sure she stays at the mansion."

I heard Michael pause before continuing.

"Vaughn, you have been with me for ten years, and I trust you. We have a problem with the Russian Phantom." He muttered an incoherent curse towards William in Russia, I believe. I listened intently as he continued on in his rambling.

"You see, Vaughn, ten years ago, the phantom's father, Claude Addams murdered my grandfather and to take over the corporation. When Claude died, I took my rightful place. I do _not_ want the Phantom to attempt to become the leader of _my_ organization that I have built. He needs to be eliminated."

"Sir, we have his weakness in your home."

"I do not want to use her or kill her, Vaughn. She has not done anything to deserve such action since she is completely ignorant of his past. Yes, it's true that she _is_ his weakness, but my heart goes out to her. She has lost her children because of Addams. _Addams_ is our main target. Stacy will be the lure, and then, when he comes…you know what to do, Vaughn."

"What if she gets in the way, sir?"

"Make sure that she does not get in the way. Now go, you have work to do."

I hurriedly walked down the opposite hall so the goons would not see me. When I believed they were gone, I knocked on Michael's door. He smiled slightly when I entered.

"Come and sit down, Ms. Addams." He extended his arm out with his perfect teeth shining as he smiled. I was quite sure that I could have fallen for him years ago had I not married my soul mate…and had he not been so dangerous.

Situating myself in the stiff chair, I attempted to gain Michael's trust, so that I could change his mind about William. To my eyes, it was utterly ridiculous for him to think William would want to be the Mafia boss, but apparently, Michael feared it.

"Michael, I am sorry that I could not get the gun away from Carol fast enough."

"Ah, don't worry about that. She just had so much stress earlier and just lost it. I want to be there for her like she was there when I lost my first wife."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your first wife?"

"Not at all, she died from an accidental drowning. She fell asleep while driving and crashed into a guard-rail, plunging into the lake after she was knocked unconscious."

"I'm sorry."

"Someone cut the brake lines of her car."

"Oh, do you know who Franz Rovanachov is?"

"Yes, in fact, he recently invaded my territory."

"He's responsible for murdering all four of my kids. He's after me now."

Michael grasped my hand and for a moment, I felt compelled to hug him. With his solemn face, he stated firmly, "I will make sure he does _not_ hurt you. Eh, he is a boy and a fool who needs to be taught a lesson. Obviously, he is stupid enough to tread into my warehouses and other private corporations."

Blushing, I mentally kicked myself. Why was I acting like a smitten girl? Coughing slightly, Michael took the hint and dropped my hand.

"I spoke with William a second ago."

His facial expression did not betray any emotion at my mention of my husband's name.

"Oh, is he coming to get you soon?"

Biting my lip, I questioned how to respond to the question, so I answered vaguely..

"Yes, but I am not sure when, though. Have you talked to him lately?"

I knew the answer, but I wanted to see if he trusted me. I soon received my answer.

"No, I have not." It was a simple answer, but it told me that he did not trust me.

Rubbing my arms, I replied, "Okay, well, I suppose I should go. You just got out of surgery and you need your rest, so bye!" As soon as I stood up, my fingers brushed his arm; Michael grasped my hand. I made the mistake of losing my balance.

I fell right into his arms. My inner voice screamed at my stupidity. Now, I was lying in the Mafia boss's arms! We stared into each other's eyes and he unconsciously brushed some strands of hair out of my face. Our faces were a breath's away.

Suddenly, his phone rang out next to the stand. Getting up quickly, thoroughly embarrassed, I handed him the hospital's phone.

"Hello?"

He listened attentively before responding, "Mr. Addams, your wife is just fine."

Fear…cold fear…burned my skin. I became unbearably hot. How could I betray William like that! I never let myself become vulnerable around any man except William. It was at that moment I knew I could not stay around Michael any longer.

Suddenly I bolted to the door and I heard Michael yell after me…then yell for Vaughn. Dodging into an empty hospital room, I dialed William's phone number.

"Stacy, what is happening?"

"William, you have to get me out of Michael's house! You have to keep him away from us!"

"Stacy, what are you talking about? I do not understand. What happened?"

His voice cut off as Vaughn snatched me up by my arm. I screeched and wrestled with him: biting, kicking, and scratching. I screamed William's name at the top of my lungs, hoping he would hear me since the phone hung of the counter.

"William, help me! He's going to kill you! You have to save me!" That was all I could say as Vaughn and one of the other thugs I saw earlier grabbed all my appendages and half carry and half drag me out of the room. My only coherent thought was that William would find me in time if Michael does not kill him first.

They threw me into a dark sedan and imprisoned me in one of Michael's eight rooms. From what I understood, they would lock me into this room until Michael was discharged and ready to see me, which appeared to be at least six hours away.

A knock at the door was the only polite gesture that I had received in a long while. One of Michael's employees brought in my two dogs. How did they come here?

I held them close to me, enjoying the warmth they gave to my heart. The man left me in peace with my animals. I regretted that I would not be able to tell William what Michael was intending to do.

Pressing my face against the pillow as I plopped on the bed, I tried to conjure up ways to escape. Michael would not be as lenient as he had been with me.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window, and I quickly glanced towards the balcony and a piece of paper tied to a stone.

Slowly and gently, I opened the window to get the stone. I saw no one, but I did particularly witness a shadow of a man retreating back into the dark. I bolted back to the room when I grasped the stone.

When I sat at the large desk, I unfolded the paper. Sighing with a mixture of anxiety and excitement, I set the paper on the desk as the words were revealed.

_He's coming!_

**Author's Note: All right, I do hope you know that I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve. Be prepared for more than you expected. The next chapter…someone confronts William the Phantom and the threats are made that will mark a beginning…So stay tuned for the next chapter. I would like to personally thank all of my reviewer's on my Reviewer's List:**

1. Catherine Morland

2. PhantomsAngel

3. Capricorn Chaos

4. sharonarnotdon

5. Smeagul the Weasul

6. draegan-fire

7. Susette

8. escawing

9. Bombularina

10. PhantomsAngel22

11. gryffingirl77

12. Sweet-Intoxication

13. Summer Song

14. Stitchgrl

15. bobmcbobbob1

16. CharmedLeoLvr

17. Aspen452

18.gothicVampireHuntress

19. laurakate84

20. teena

21. TrinityJ

22. Twinkle22

23. Ziroana

24.harem98

**So, I hope that your name will be added to this list. Please review this story. It inspires me to write more. I update weekly and really want to know if this story is worth writing. I just want people to read this and enjoy it above all else. Happy Holidays with your family or whatever the holiday or case maybe. I pray that you all will have a pleasant holiday with your loved ones. I may not be able to update until January, so I hope this chapter has sufficed your tastes for now. Until then, I bid you all adieu.**

**Chapter 18- Woe To Those Who Loved Thee …._coming soon…_**

**Quote of the Day: _"Wise is the man, who imparts justice, but wiser is the man who demonstrates mercy." (me on justice)_**

**Quote for Tomorrow: _"Funny, how we feel safe one minute, yet terrified the next. Funny, how we claim to understand emotions, yet it never seems we do. Funny, how we love someone today and hate him or her tomorrow. Funny, how we do not appreciate someone one day and then that person is gone the next day. Funny, how we notice every little thing but never notice God in our lives." (me on life)_**

**--Also, my time may be limited due to many things: animals, family, school, college work, I help the veterinarian in surgery (practice for my future --job), and other unforeseen events.--**

© Copyright 2005


	18. Chapter 18 Woe to Those Who Loved Thee

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**_

**_Chapter Summary: in this chapter, Richard Grishold confronts the Phantom, William. The threats to both sides will lead to something unexpected. Someone will be shot._**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone, I am back with another chapter! I have been pushed for this update you know who you are and I pray you will like this chapter. It is cough eventful. I am so sorry, ChristianAngel7 for not putting you on my reviewer's list! I will have you know that you have been faithfully added. All right, everyone, you better start reviewing or Erik will Punjab the lot of you pointedly glares at all the readers. On another note, I had not water for two days…I was very upset. I almost killed my car….long story You all would laugh and make fun of me! So, thanks to cassie, ChristianAngel7, Twinkle22, and harem98 for your faithful reviews.**

**P.S. I should be reading Wuthering Heights to chapter 11… but yeah… I am procrastinating!**

**Chapter 18- Woe to Those Who Loved Thee**

William knew he had to get Stacy out of that house. She was panicked on the phone and all he heard her scream when she pulled away from the phone was, "William, help, they are going to kill…..me!" Then the line went dead.

He sent for the animals, so hopefully, the dogs would relieve some of her trauma. William ran a long white, slender hand through his golden hair in anguish. If _anything_ happened to his lover, he would be the one to blame. George had sent her a note to let her know that William was coming.

William donned on his black eveningwear and a black mask. Putting his gun in its holster on his belt, he also put on his badge. He drove to the Russian Embassy to find the whereabouts of Nicholas.

To his dismay and surprise, George informed him that Nicholas was not acting alone. Nicholas was working with Richard Grishold, Vlad Kushoff, and the daroga to take Stacy away from him.

William was not worried, for he always had a back-up plan.

"George, get my car ready. I am heading to Stranzo's house."

With a nod, George walked away to complete his orders. William sighed with frustration, placing his hand over is masked forehead in thought, as he gazed out the window.

"Isn't it a beautiful sight of the city, Phantom? It must be frustrating not getting what you want?" A sarcastic subtle voice brought William out of his reverie.

With a cat's agile grace, William spun around and faced a man whom he knew but never personally met, Richard Grishold.

Sneering like a mad man, William questioned, "Do what I owe the honor, Grishold? I am William Addams, as you already know."

Extending out his white bony hand, Richard merely stared at it. Pulling back his hand, William smiled. One would assume his attitude as one of lunacy if he did not see the anger that boiled beneath the surface of his polite and nonchalant manner.

Richard was a foot shorter than William's six foot four, but he refused to be intimidated. Simply stating, "You knew all along, didn't you?"

Richard smiled in spite of himself. William, who folded his broad arms across his chest, just smiled maniacally.

His voice, tainted with venom replied, "Yes, I knew all along that you were interfering with me and my wife. That's very perceptive of you, detective! You are not as feeble-minded as I mistook you for being. I knew the whole time you were tracing my trail. I do commened you for your valor...or stupidity…Not many fools live to see the next day after they cross my path, yet here you stand, defying me at all levels. Why are you so devoted to my wife, tell me? Why is it that you are so intrigued by me that you are willing to sacrifice your life?"

Richard stepped forward and William detected a slight amount of sardonic amusement emanating from his form.

"I am always fascinated by the mind of a murderer. I doubt you would kill me, for if you DO actually love Stacy, then you wouldn't risk her hatred by killing me." Slightly cocking his head to the right, Richard's eyes glinted with a dare to continue.

William's blood boiled. How _dare_ this belligerent fool question his love for Stacy!

He spat, "What do you know, simpleton! You have no right to question my love for Stacy! You know _nothing_!"

At that moment, William could have kicked himself, for he just revealed his raw weakness to this idiot and Richard knew it.

Richard turned towards the door, but William quickly diverted his attempt by blocking the exit. "If you think that you or the other morons will succeed in taking Stacy away from me, then you, my _friend_, are sadly mistaken."

Richard merely responded, quietly, "You hide from Stacy the real monster that you know you are. If all of your magic, deep intelligence, talents, and masks were stripped away and nothing was left except the hideous face and man, do you think Stacy would still love you? You know I am right. You know she is in love with the façade that you created. Addams, you need to end this whole mess before you break the woman that you claim to love more than anything else in the world."

"You know nothing about me or my life!" William snarled in reply.

As William headed down the hall, Richard called out, "I may not know about you or your life, but I know about loyalty and justice. You claim to work for the law, but in all honesty, you break it. You, Mr. Addams, are your own worst enemy. You are a murderer and no amount of hiding behind your mask and badge will ever change that! I am a man of science and law. Stacy is apart of my team and I will protect each member whom I deem as in danger."

William pretended to ignore the fool's rant, but his speech unnerved something within William.

Sighing as his violent rage subsided, William coolly replied, "I have no care nor worry for your concern for my wife, though, it is _highly_ unnecessary since I am her husband. Mr. Gishold, I will only say this: be fore warned that your concern will ultimately get you killed. Now, if you will excuse me, I must retrieve my wife, and I would advise you not to follow me. It will do you no good."

With a mock bow William deftly strolled down the hallway, that is, until he heard Richard respond, "I only hope, then, that you won't make it to Stranzo's house too late to 'retrieve your wife.' I'm sure that by the time you find her, she will have nothing to do with you. She will have friends like Jacob, me, and Nicholas."

Blind rage blurred William's vision as he whirled around to face…no one. He was gone. William had too much to think about to be worried of the foolish man. He had to get Stacy out of Michael's house and out of Jacob's, Nicholas's, Grishold's, and Hugo's grasp.

William ran out of the Russian Embassy like a lunatic and rushed past a perplexed George into the black car. He sped off to the house of Stranzo.

The day was already rainy but a cold wind of the Arctic air froze the rain to ice. Slamming the car door, William stepped out, immediately chilled. He felt something was wrong.

Stacy's Point of View

I heard a car door slam and looked out the window expecting to see Michael, but it was William. Joy and fear filled my heart as I gazed at his graceful walk to the door. Suddenly he stopped and gazed towards my window.

Relief then flooded his features as he realized I was alive and safe. Reluctantly he turned his face away and ran to the wall. Jumping on top of the brick wall, he pulled himself on the balcony.

Retrieving some device from his pocket, he plugged it unto the security panel. The light turned green and the balcony door unlocked. I nearly leapt into his outstretched arms after thrusting the door open.

Nearly choking him, I crushed him to me. It was the first time I have seen him in nearly four months, and there were visible changes in him.

His beautifully long-fingered hands were both bandaged. He seemed to have lost at least twenty pounds as I felt his bony body. Looking at his face, his eyes were more dull.

His face etched in anxiety gave him a tired appearance. It was pale and taut and devoid of color.

He breathed deeply before he spoke, "Oh, how I love you!" Grasping his coat lapels, I drew him so that I could kiss him.

All of the sudden, the door of the room swung open with such force, had it not been for Willaim pulling me close, the door would have hit me. Richard, Hugo, Jacob, Kushoff, and Nicholas rushed in with their guns aiming at William.

"No!" I threw myself in front of William; I would not let them kill him. Feeling William's arms encircle my waist in a protective gesture, I held onto him with all of my might.

Closing my eyes, my stomach jumped to my throat in a queasy manner as William carried me and jumped off the balcony. We made it to the car with no trouble, but as we sped off, one lone gun shot rang out. The next thing I knew, William's blood poured out.

**Author's Note: How do you all like my cliffhanger! I promise the next chapter will be interesting. Please review! Okay.. here is my updated Reviewer's List (much apologies to ChristianAngel7)**

1. Catherine Morland

2. PhantomsAngel

3. Capricorn Chaos

4. sharonarnotdon

5. Smeagul the Weasul

6. draegan-fire

7. Susette

8. escawing

9. Bombularina

10. PhantomsAngel22

11. gryffingirl77

12. Sweet-Intoxication

13. Summer Song

14. Stitchgrl

15. bobmcbobbob1

16. CharmedLeoLvr

17. Aspen452

18.gothicVampireHuntress

19. laurakate84

20. teena

21. Trinity

22. Twinkle22

23. Ziroana

24.harem98

**NEW! 1-6-06**

25. Cassie

26. ChristianAngel7 (so sorry I didn't add you earlier!)

**So, let me know if you all liked this chapter or didn't. I appreciate constructive feedback. Okay, I am leaving to go watch COPS…or..uh… I mean read Wuthering Heights.**

© Copyright 2005


	19. Chapter 19 Better to Have Been Loved

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**_

**_Chapter Summary: In this chapter, William could die from his gunshot wound and a fight reopens old wounds from the past. The Phantom is not as bullet as everyone thought. One more chapter left after this! Enjoy!_**

**Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE! I am very sorry for the long wait (15-16 days) Anyhow, I hope this chapter makes up for it. GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY? This is the SECOND to LAST chapter of Part one of my story! That means Part Two will be here soon and more drama will occur. Tell me what I can do to make this story better! I heart feedback. Btw, I am currently searching for colleges, so updates may be less frequent than weekly. I am sad because I have to trim my nails…can't have long nails and play piano…But piano is important to me. I have played for almost ten years.**

**Please try to ignore grammar and punctuation mistakes…for I am a little under the weather. Also, I need to clear up something. Stacy is NOT based off me, for I am a lot tougher and I speak my mind a lot more than she does. With that said, please review! They make my day! (For all your information, I DID finish reading Wuthering Heights…I just haven't answered the questions) **

**--William, the Phantom's appearance is based off Charles Dance version (not the attitude—William is violent and not soft) He has a full face black mask and the eyes of the version of Charles Dance…golden hair like his and jaw set like him, too. His body type also is version of Charles Dance…that's how I envisioned him…SO think Charles Dance and Erik attitude…that's my William**

**Chapter 19- Better to have Been Loved**

The wound on William's arm bled excessively, leaving William to become very lethargic. Tearing the sleeve off my shirt, I wrapped and tightened it around the wound. The blood pour from his arm slightly tapered off.

After William made sure that no one followed us, he pulled the car into a long driveway through a wooded area to a beautiful cabin home, surrounded by trees…isolated.

Leaning on me for support, William and I slowly made our way to the wooden structure. Physically exhausted, William collapsed on the leather couch. His erratic breathing and pain-induced glaze over his eyes filled me with trepidation. He grasped my hand.

"Stacy, if I had only taken care of…myself better…had been a better man…a better husband…" His words began to become incoherent as he drifted off to sleep.

He shook himself out of it and whispered to me before sleeping again, "You have to operate, Stacy!"

I knew, then, I had to do it. 'Lord, help me,' I prayed for his strength. I had to operate on his left arm to get the bullet out of his tissue; otherwise, the bullet would become toxic to his blood…if he did not die from blood-loss first.

Waking him so he could tell me, I inquired, "My love, stay with me. Where is the first-aid kit?"

Pointing towards the kitchen, he weakly replied, "First top cabinet on the left."

Running to the cabinet, I found some bandages, tapes, cotton, hydrogen peroxide, needles, thread, scissors, and an assortment of antibiotics. With further search, I found some numbing anesthesia. It would not eliminate his pain, but it would alleviate a majority of it.

William was still sleeping heavily when I returned with the medical supplies. Pulling off his coat jacket and shirt, I gazed at his upper torso for a moment. His broad chest and muscled arms and toned abs made him very much sensually desirable. However, the paleness and the scars from his past were deep and ugly. Shaking my head, I set myself to the task.

The wound on his arm made me almost faint, but his need for me gave me strength. The injury was about three inches deep and about an inch wide. There was bruising with a deep blue hue around it. That is usually found with gunshot victims. I noticed then that the skin was a raw red and swollen with impending infection.

Making sure that William was as comfortable as can be, I grasped the bottle of antiseptic after I put on latex gloves. Taking a deep breath, I began. Pouring the antiseptic on the wound, I washed off the bacteria with a soft cloth.

William stirred slightly, moaning with pain. I heated the knife on a candle enough to use it. As soon as the burning tip touched his skin, he violently knocked me away. Falling on my back, I heard the knife clatter over in the corner of the room.

I gazed at William, wondering what to do. He sat up erect as his eyes darted around the room. Blood began to come out of the wound. His eyes finally settled on me as I sat in shock on the floor.

"Oh, Stacy, I am so sorry."

Smiling slightly, I propped myself back on my feet and walked over to sit next to him. Smoothing the hair back on his head, I clutched his hands and earnestly spoke, "William, I must do this…I cannot bear to have you die on me. I can't lose you again."

Nodding solemnly, he positioned himself down on his back and fell into a feverish sleep. Pressing some anesthesia on the area, I tried once more with another heated knife. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead as I jabbed the knife into the hole. It scraped against the small pieces of metal.

What I greatly feared had happened. A shotgun bullet hit his arm. The bullet from the gun had disintegrated into small pieces in the tissue. With a pair of tweezers, I began, meticulously, to pull the shards out of the wound out. Once I double-checked to see I had gotten all the pieces out as best I could, I commenced to close the wound.

In my mind, I thanked my grandmother for teaching me how to stitch. Grabbing the sterilized needle and thread after cleaning the bloodied wound, I paused as I took deep breaths to regain my composure. I took the two flaps of skin and gently stuck the needle through.

A hiss of pain filled my ears as I realized William was awake, and his eyes were watching me intensely.

I smiled and whispered, "I'm almost done, my love."

He nodded tersely; obviously, he was still lethargic after losing some blood. In and out amidst his moans and hisses of pain, I worked the needle and string through. When I cut the string, I pressed some antibiotic cream on it and bandaged his arm, so I could prevent further infection.

"Do you want some pain killer, darling?"

"No, I just want to rest."

"Then, you sleep. Do I need to do anything while you are asleep?"

"I want you to relax and when I am better, tell me everything that happened during my absence. Thank-you, Stacy. You saved my life. Now go change your clothes; you have my blood all over you."

He then closed his eyes. My fingers massaged his shoulders before I took off his black mask. He did not stir, and I knew he was fast asleep. Before I left, I whispered close to his ear, "I love you, William. Please do not leave me. I am terrified of being alone."

My muscles ached as soon as I stood up. I realized that I had William's dried blood all over me. After I took a soothing bath, I dressed myself in a black women's suit and walked to the living room. To my surprise, William was missing.

Panic filled me until I felt his arms encircle me. "You are an amazing person, Stacy. I love you."

Turning around in his protective embrace, I buried myself into him, chastising with, "You should be in bed!"

His eyes glinted with mischief, "Then, you come with me!"

Shaking my head, I sat him down on the couch. I kneeled at his feet and rested my chin on his knee. He gazed at me with utter adoration.

"Will we be together from now on, William?"

I noticed a flash of a memory pass through his eyes before he answered, "Yes."

Somehow, the way he uttered the word, it unnerved me a great deal. I felt sad by the way his contorted face sagged. I finally could see the brown grotesque scars he accumulated from his tortured beatings. The black around his golden eyes showed itself prominently that he was exhausted. The paleness from lack of blood caused the blue and red veins to stand out more noticeably.

When William abruptly shifted, I understood I had been staring at him. "William, I am sorry."

He nodded but the hurtful anger etched on his face was evident. I was in a trance as he paced back and forth in front of the hearth. His completely graceful walk and strides captivated me, as well as his voice.

"Do I disgust you, Stacy?" His direct question snapped me out of it.

"What, of course not, no! If I was disgusted by you, then I would not have fought like heck to get you back!"

His golden hair twitched as he snorted, indignantly. With a derisive chuckle, he spoke again, "You'd rather have a man like Michael, wouldn't you?" he's rich and handsome, and I am hideously deformed."

When he turned around to face me, I slapped him hard on the face.

"How _dare_ you assume I love Michael? How dare you think I am so shallow! It's always been you, William! It will always be you! Why are you letting your insecurities push me away? I want to love you!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. William pulled me close to him and he whispered as the knocks got louder, "If they have guns, no matter what happens to me, stay out of the way."

With a swift motion, William opened the door, and my heart stopped. I heard two deep voices as William conversed casually in his native tongue. Able to breathe, I covered my eyes and sat down with a sigh of relief.

Consequently, two large animals with wet tongues attacked me. My dogs, Shadow and Willow, arrived. I lay back down with to two goofy animals. Eventually I fell asleep with the dogs in my arms.

I awoke the next morning when the sunlight crept through my room. The dogs were gone and I stretched myself. Making my way to the kitchen to fix my breakfast, I opened the cupboard and a note with William's handwriting on it fell out.

_Stacy,_

_I left you a dress to wear tonight. We will have a romantic evening. Be sure to stay in the cabin. I went to take care of business. I should be back around six o' clock tonight. Do not answer the door. The dogs are in the other bedroom. Until I see you again this evening, I love you, my linka._

_All my love, William Addams_

**Author's Note: Awwww, he left her a romantic note. Okay guys, how was that? I hope you like all the medical and crime scene investigation innuendos. I hope to work in that type of field. On another note, the next chapter will complete PART ONE! --YAY! Does a flip in the air and pops back…Ouch…-- **

**Please leave a review! It makes my day. Next chapter title- The Truth Hurts Where Love is Concerned-- Yeh, I try to make titles interesting to keep you all reading. I notice the more hits I get if the chapter titles are more interesting. Until another update, I bid you all adieu. Thank-you for letting me have 51 reviews. IT makes me SMILE and giddy! **

**The show COPS rocks…ahem…anyways, I have to go now and finish my questions…for Wuthering Heights…well…I will finish it by Monday. I am so a procrastinator. **

**P.S. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE EXTRA LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES. I like it when I hear from the author of a fic, so I want you to hear from me!**

© Copyright 2005


	20. Chapter 20 Love Hurts Where Love is Con

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik, daroga, or other references of Leroux's novel. They belong to the author that created them.**_

**_Chapter Summary: In this chapter, William creates a very romantic evening between himself and his wife; however, as with any life of a phantom, the people who want to keep Stacy away from him spoil his plans._**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update (family problems, health issues, and a loss in the family has prevented a frequent update) Thank-you and a BIG hug to all of whom reviewed. GUESS WHAT, EVERYBODY, this is the LAST CHAPTER TO PART ONE! I have almost half of Part Two through. There will be three parts to the story. In my personal opinion, Part two is the better thus far. Please review at your convenience; I heart them a lot. A big surprise and plot twist in this chapter will surprise you, hopefully. **

**P.S. I want to give out a HUGE shout-out to all of my faithful reviewers: Twinkle22, ChristianAngel7, Harem98 hey girly, Cassie, erik'sangel527, and Ina, and Ziroana.**

**You all deserve these things: A big hug, Erik and Nadir dolls, a lollipop, Erik and Nadir autographs and personal dates, restraining order against you from Erik and Nadir, and lastly, a BOX OF CHOCOLATES!...(Happy Belated Valentine's Day!)**

**Okay here is the last chapter of part one…**

**Chapter 20- The Truth Hurts Where Love is Concerned**

It was five o' clock, and I was rushing to get ready. The dress William bought me was gorgeous! The full-length black satin gown accentuated my figure, and it had long sleeves that flowed out. The bodice had diamonds embroidered over the front.

I finished getting ready right as William stepped through the front door. His breath appeared caught in his throat; he stood frozen in place with packages in his arms.

Finally, he let out his breath and whispered, "You look absolutely stunning!"

I answered, "Whenever you have a dress custom made, it always makes me look 'stunning.' Where have you been?"

Giving him a small curtsy, I smiled when he grinned, his smile of perfect white teeth. My heart melted.

"I have been getting things together to spend some time off with you for vacation. I plan to have a month's leave while the daroga takes my shift at the office. The President knows that I need a break from fighting terrorists. Besides, Rovanachov has taken a short interim. I've no doubt he is backing off from his attacks to plan his next move."

Helping him sit down the packages, I realized what he was wearing. He wore form-fitting black trousers and shoes with a silk black shirt that clung to his muscular form. His black mask covered most of his face and I trembled with longing.

"Come, follow me, Stacy." He walked down the hall hurriedly, as I, like an obedient dog, followed him. He strolled towards the bedroom and stopped short of the door.

"What—"

"Shh, silence," he uttered as he pressed his finger to my lips. Then he faced the wall and punched some numbers on the security panel, and the wall shook as a door opened.

Out of shock, I stumbled backward, but William caught me with ease, chuckling to himself.

"Wow, you are so sneaky! You knew about this the _whole_ time, didn't you?"

Cautiously I stepped in the room as William turned the lights on. The room was immense! It was a ballroom. How could I have missed this? Whirling around, I noticed that William disappeared. Music from Joseph Haydn filled the vast room with beautiful melodies.

When I turned around, there was a stunning table set for a romantic evening and dinner. Rose petals lay deftly dropped to make a pathway to the table. So enthralled but the striking spectacle, I did not notice William walk up behind me.

Cooing in my ear, William whispered while wrapping his arms around my waist, "Do you like it?"

He kissed me and began to trail kisses down to the nape of my neck.

"Of course I do. You knew that I would love this. Being with you completes me."

In pure ecstasy, I closed my eyes and turned around so my body was flush against his. We then began to dance to Haydn's various sonatas. I pressed my face against his muscular chest while he twirled us around and hummed the melody in my ear.

Once my feet began to ache, we sat down at the table to ear.

"How did you do all this in such a short time?"

He smiled mysteriously and whirled his wrist in the air and produced a white rose—my favorite--.

"Magic," he said simply.

The food was delicious and William ate for my benefit, even though, his black mask prevented much of his attempts. My heart broke when he glared down at his plate of food. I touched his hand to give him support.

Viciously snatching his hand away, he snarled, "I don't need your pity!"

Ignoring his angry outburst, I replied, "William, you don't need to wear your mask around me."

His golden eyes flashed angrily. "If I recall correctly, the last time I did that, you ran into the arms of Grishold."

Shock ran through me. I should have known better that I could not fool him. He always knew. He abruptly stood up and turned his back to me in his pain. I would not let him leave me again.

"William, don't go! I know what I did was stupid and compulsive, but can you blame my actions? The only reason I did it was that you frighten—"

I bit my tongue, knowing I had just lit the match to the dynamite. He spun around with such a violent fury; I fell back in my chair.

"Ah, so you _finally_ said it! You are frightened of me! Then I want you to go! Leave me alone!"

"No!"

I leapt onto his back. He fell back on the ground, caught off guard. I was on top of his body.

His eyes, dazed, regained their clarity and searched my shocked ones. Before he could react, I tore off his mask and crushed my lips to his in a passionate plea for his love. He moaned when I pulled him deeper into me.

I bit his bottom lip, causing him to gasp and moan deeply once more. He then returned my kiss. Biting my bottom lip, he gasped out, "I want you!"

Taking a deep breath, smiling, I pulled back.

"I have waited an eternity to hear you say that!"

He chuckled darkly as he pulled me back into our passionate duet of our love. Clutching my hair as I clung to his back, he whispered frantically, "I need you, Stacy."

He ran his hands down the sides of my body as his own body shook with longing. My lips, red and swollen, kissed him once more as he led to us to the bedroom in our display of love until William suddenly stopped moving. His eyes stared fixated at something in front of us. My back to it, I smiled and pulled his limp arms around me.

"What's wrong, my darling? Don't you want me?"

It was then I felt his anger, and I turned around.

"Leave us alone! We are happy! Why do you have to try to tear us apart?"

Richard, Nicholas, Vlad Kushoff, and Hugo stood there with two other police officers. William's hand tightened around his gun. Vlad Kushoff stepped forward.

"William Addams, you need to stop this. We need you to come back to the Embassy. Rovanachov is causing trouble."

Richard, folding his arms, addressed me, "Stacy, get control of your self. Remember your training. You should know that your husband is not the same man!"

William interrupted, "Stop it now, Richard. I am warning you."

Richard stepped forward and continued to plead with me to come to my senses. William tensed more and more with each step Richard took until William suddenly exploded.

"Once more, Richard, you should have listened to me when I told you to stay away from my wife." He then pulled out his gun and shot Richard. Blood the poured out of Richard's shoulder.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran to his side after he fell to the floor. He gasped painfully for air.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I cried, "You should have listened to me! Now, its' my fault that this happened to you!"

Even though he was dying, his grip on my arm tightened. "No, it is not your fault. You did not pull the trigger. Just remember that you are like my daughter and I died protecting you. Your husband died a long time ago."

His head fell back and he took his last breath, simultaneously, as I screamed. His blood was on my hands, both figuratively and physically. Looking at William's face, he showed no remorse.

Anger and hurt filled me, "How could you do this? How can you say you love me and then murder someone I loved! I hope you suffer! I didn't deserve this at all! You aren't my husband. Richard was right; you died a long time ago."

My body convulsed as tears and trauma took over. I cried over Richard's lifeless body.

William stepped forward and tried to walk to me, but I screamed for him to get away from me.

"Stacy…"

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone. God forgive me…God forgive me…" My voice faltered as my vision blackened.

When I awoke in a hospital bed, I hoped that I had dreamed the whole scenario, but I was mistaken. Hugo sat next to me at my bedside.

"Hugo…" He clutched my hands as I continued. "Am I a bad person? God forgive me, I killed Richard!"

Hugo silenced me, "You did no such thing, Stacy! You didn't pull the trigger."

Turning my head to the door, I closed my eyes.

"What happened, Hugo, after I dropped unconsciousness?"

"When you lost consciousness, William dropped to his knees and blacked out, too. He was taken to another sanitarium for observation. Richard's body will be buried according to his will. I wanted to watch over you, so I came with you to the hospital. The police chief, Jacob, escorted William there. By law, you are William's legal guardian, so decisions regarding his health and treatment. Here's his psychological analysis."

I skimmed the documents and stared at Hugo with disbelief. "He has paranoid schizophrenia? I don't believe that."

Hugo sighed, "Well, he has a form of paranoid schizophrenia. You see, when Richard whisked you away out of the country, he told you I had uncovered something dark about William. (A/N: CHAPTER 12) When William lost you after the unmasking incident, I believe, he lost all of his sanity."

He paused and then continued, "He threw himself into work and developed self-destructive behavior. He began using morphine which caused him to have hallucinations and uncontrolled anger fits, especially when he mixed it with alcohol. Stacy, there is that man you married inside of him. He's trapped and only you can help him escape."

"How can I do that?"

"By not leaving, he is terrified, utterly, that you will leave him. His deepest fear is being alone and no one to love him."

"I would never leave him."

"And that's what is going to save his soul."

"Why are you doing this, Hugo?"

"No one deserves to die alone."

Propping myself up on my elbows, I hugged him. "He really is an honest good man. He has been through so much awful in his life. I will never leave him."

"God will use your love to save him, Stacy."

"God never gave up on me; I will not give up on William! Take me to him, Hugo!"

**Author's Note: AND CUT! It is finally finished, part one, anyhow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to cram all elements together—love, romance, angst, drama, murder-- These are the things that make a story memorable.**

**Please leave a review. They inspire me. I AM SO EXCITED! I finished a story. Well, I FINISHED part of it. Lol. I hope to get 600 reviews…yeah I wish.**

**Part Two; Chapter 1 should be out as soon as possible. The more motivation I get, the faster I WILL update. Part Two will not be as filled as fluff as this part was filled.**

**I bid you all adieu,**

**RainsP.**

© Copyright 2005


End file.
